


Masquerade

by Spacebabie



Series: Norrington in the 26th century [6]
Category: Firefly, Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Angst, Costume Ball, Costume Party, Drama, F/M, First Kiss, Mind Reading, Romance, UST, the 50's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebabie/pseuds/Spacebabie
Summary: A nice costume dress up shindig? What could go wrong? Plenty but secret feelings shall be revealed.





	1. Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> The other stories in this series have been written ten years ago and now I want to return to this saga. This is the first of the freshly written in 2017 fics.

Sadly I do not own any of these wonderful characters, or even the setting and world of Firefly. They all belong to Fox/Universal and Joss Whedon.

James Norrington and related belongs to Disney, Gore and Ted and Terry.

Set a few months after Can’t Stop the Music

Masquerade

Here is where we are. You are all familiar with the how and why we are in a new system and what me and my crew do. We came across a wonderful client who not only pays us in money but also in a nice fancy dinner when the job is done. Once he asked us to steal a device he and his top techno expert were working on. It turned out to be an actual time machine. It sent us back in time to Earth that was, to the 18th century to be exact. We came across pirates and mutated fish men and had to deal with them and the egotistical head of a trading company before we could go back home, but we returned, along with a member of the Royal Navy. Now we are back in the saddle and he is learning the ropes.  
We keep working and we keep flying.- Malcolm Reynolds.

Prologue

Everything was changing for Malcolm Reynolds and his crew. He had lost few crewmembers, people who had cared deeply about would never forget, he gained a new one who was starting to fit in. His little pilot had grown up, his second in command was a mother and his doctor and mechanic were now husband and wife. He also learned new things about some old friends, and a secret that the Alliance tried to ignore, not on the scale of Miranda but it involved innocent lives.

Not long after the secret of Eros colony was revealed they took a break on Santo before they took on several more jobs, and most were transporting cargo. They even made a little more cash by selling the three chickens they had in the bay to an egg farm. Mal was going to miss the fresh eggs, but not the feathers that flew around or the chicken droppings.  
They came out of Paquin to sell some salvage they found and to transport some building supplies from one town to another. All of it went smoothly for once. There were no complications from people welching on deals, no ambushes, no one tried to shoot at them and they didn’t have to shoot at anyone. There was no bitching from Jayne and the former commodore didn’t question if things were legal or not.

Since was done and Serenity was refilling Mal had decided to treat some of his crew to a decent meal at a bar and grill, of course those members were selected for a specific reason due to what day it was Mal planned on celebrating it the traditional way.

“Where are we heading next, sir?” Zoe’s words interrupted Mal’s train of thought. She had long since finished her meal and was twisting her napkin around.  
They were seated in a booth with deep green vinyl bench seats and a tan cracked table. Their table had traditional salt and pepper and ketchup and mustard bottles and a napkin dispenser. Their main light source was a red and white paper lantern that hung from overhead. The floor was covered in sawdust and the air had a faint whiff of tobacco smoke even though there was no cheap complimentary ashtray at their table.

The food was decent, nothing to write home about, but also a step up from what they were eating on Serenity. There were various meat dishes and mostly in the form of chicken with a few beef and pork meals as well. Zoe had ordered chicken kabobs, Jayne the jumbo burger platter, James had the shepherd’s pie and Mal ordered the beef pho. Everyone had the complimentary crispy chips and Mal chipped in a lil extra for the guacamole.

“What?” Mal asked and he continued to stare at the bar near the front of the place. It was traditional with wooden stools; wood paneling and several shelves with various liquors various paper thin screens that hung from the ceiling were broadcasting various forms of entertainment. There was a couple of sporting events, some music videos and what looked like the local news. Several people just hanging around and drinking. It was a decent sized crowd, but nobody seemed to be celebrating.

“I asked if there were any new jobs,” Zoe answered. She had stopped twisting the napkin and was now tapping her fingers on the table.

“Any new jobs?” Mal asked and looked away from where people were guzzling down their drinks while watching various sporting events on cortex screens. “What new jobs?”

“That is what I asked,” Zoe said in a slightly annoyed tone. She was waving around the bamboo skewer that where the remains of her kabob meal.

“None so far,” Mal answered. He stared at the other two people at the table. Jayne had inhaled his food like usual and was now licking the plate and while James had eaten with perfect manners he was now gorging himself on the rest of the guacamole from the dip bowls.

“You want me to send some waves and see what I can pick up?” Zoe asked as she raised her eyebrows.

“You and the commodore,” Mal said. “That is if he can slow down and come up for air.”

“Sorry,” James said as he lowered the heavily laden chip from his mouth. If the chip was made with pure corn flour instead of a mix of both cornberry flour and liquid protein it would have collapsed. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and took a small drink from his glass. “It has been a while since we had real food.”

“Can’t fault him,” Jayne said after he released a huge belch. “This here is the best guac in the verse.”

“I never had this before,” James said while he wiped his mouth with his napkin. “This was not common for us back then.”

“Not that common for us now,” Zoe told him before she turned back to Mal. “Won’t even be able to buy rations if we don’t find any new jobs soon and we did promise Kaylee we would bring her some guacamole.”

“That is what I’m about to do,” Mal said as he turned back to the bar. 

“And after you celebrate?” Zoe asked with a slight miffed look in her eyes . She knew what he was up to and even though it annoyed her she would still jump into the fray to defend him.

“We head back to Serenity and look for the next job.”

“Celebrate?” James asked ash searched their expressions for answers. “What does he mean by celebrate? Is there a holiday you haven’t informed me of?”

“What holiday?” Jayne asked and raised an eyebrow. “What day is it?” He glanced at Zoe’s irked expression and was no longer confused. “ Oh yeah I forgot what day it was.” He chuckled. “Get ready for a tussle, Jimbo.”

Mal chose to ignore them as he watched the other patrons and the screens. It was almost time for his moment, but he wondered why it was taking so long? The game one screen disappeared and was replaced with an advertisement for a popular brand of sake. It involved colorful monkey samurai’s that cut down a peach tree and was told off by a giant fairy turtle for not drinking Momokun before they all danced.

“Momokun sake wishes you all a wonderful Unification Day and to be responsible with your celebrations,” the tag line for the add appeared on screen and was said by an announcer.

Mal smirked as he stood up and strode over to the bar. It was time to start the fun and fulfill his promise to his mechanic.

“A toast to Unification Day,” one man with a cybernetic eye said as he stood up, or tried to stand up. He had short dirty blond hair and appeared to skip a few days of shaving. “To all those brave soldiers who spat in the eyes of those crybaby Independents.” He was a good three sheets to the wind.

Malcolm made sure he was close to the drunk guy when he caught the eye of one of people behind the bar. He only half listened to the others cheering, although this year it was weaker than last for some reason.

“Two tubs of your finest guacamole to go,” Malcolm ordered as he held up two fingers.

“Maybe some of those Independents had the right kind of idea,” someone said. He was a man dressed in black with well-toned arms. His dark hair was slicked back and he had a Viking skeleton print on his shirt.

“What do you mean” The man with the eye asked. “You anti-Alliance?”

“Not against them and not with them one hundred percent,” the man in black said.

Mal stared at the two as he handed over the credit to the bartender. What was going on here? He can’t remember someone who towed the line along the middle to object to a Unification Day toast before.

“How can you not be for them all the way?” Cyber eye asked and held out his arms. “After all they had done for us?”

“All they done for us,” the other man said. “Including creating the Reavers?”

That caused nearly everyone in the bar to stir and talk, several people agreed with the man in black and the man with the eye blinked for a few seconds.

“Now them about makin’ the Reavers is just rumors. They aint got all the facts and I wouldn’t be surprised if it was fake news now and even if it were completely true it just meant a mistake and we all make mistakes.”

“Sir here is your guacamole,” the bartender said softly as he handed Mal the two plastic tubs.

“Thanks,” Mal said

“Fake news?” Someone shouted. “What about the Alliance letting their colony get murdered and enslaved.”

“That was the Independents,” The man with the eye said. “Those piss-pots couldn’t ‘cept the fact they lost and took over our land. They Alliance did nuttin wrong.”

“A mere mistake they didn’t listen?” The man in black asked and folded his arms. “What about all those people that died from Reaver attacks?”

“What about the people that just let them die?” Another person shouted. “The ones that just stopped living and they went to sleep and they just died.”

“Or the Reavers themselves?” A woman cried out. “They were once people themselves.”

“Y’all are a bunch of crybaby ‘Pendants.” A man who was with Cyber eye said. He was shorter than his friend with a stocky building and copper colored hair that stuck out in every direction. “Get over it you lost.”

“I was for unification,” the man in black said. “But now I’m sorry that I was.”

“Sorry?” The friend of Cybereye said. “I’ll make you sorry.” He lunged at the man in black.

The man in black dodged at the last second and the drunken idiot struck a taller man made of well tanned muscle and sported a large moustache that could've rivaled Colonel Obrin’s.

Everything went to hell in a matter of seconds as soon as the human brickhouse jumped in the fray. People from both ends threw their fists and drinking mugs at each other and some grabbed chairs.

“Hey a Browncoat!” A guy shouted and pointed at Mal. “This is all your doing.”

“My fault?” Mal asked. He could not believe what had just happened or the fact he was being blamed for something he didn’t do. Sure he wanted to start something, but since he didn’t start it he didn’t want to take the blame for it.

He never got to strike Mal, not when the fist of Jayne had sent him sprawling to another part of the restaurant

“Took you long enough,” Jayne said as he looked for someone else to spar off with.

“But I didn’t start it this time,” Mal said in a disappointed tone.

“And none of us are going to end it,” Zoe said as she grabbed Jayne by the shoulders. “Come on lets go.”

“But it just started,” Jayne said in a dejected voice.

“Time to go,” Zoe told him.

“Captain it would be best if we just ignored this mess,” James said as he grabbed Mal’s arm. “This is not our fight.”

“It was supposed to be,” Mal said in a hurt tone. “This was our war.”

“Your war is long over,” James told him. “They are not the enemy. They are just idiots and you don’t want to risk any harm to Mrs. Tam’s guacamole.”

“No I don’t,” Mal said as he walked away from the fracas and sighed. There was always next year. 

-


	2. The Times Are a Changing

Chapter 1: The Times are a changing

Mal still felt a bit dejected as he climbed up the boarding plank of his ship. He was only half listening to the bickering from Jayne and Zoe telling Jayne to can it. Things felt different lately and not because of the changes in his crew or the fact they traveled back in time. Everything was changing and wasn’t sure if he liked it.

“I still can’t believe our captain backed out of this fight,” Jayne complained as headed straight for the nearest bathroom. “Never done that before on Unification Day.” He held his hands up in a pose that was either frustration or defeat, Mal wasn’t exactly certain. “Just doesn’t seem right.”

“I still can’t believe you haven’t stopped talking about the subject,” James told him in a dry tone. “Cobb not keeping his mouth sealed even though people have asked him to stop talking doesn’t seem to change.”

“The only thing I wish would change,” Mal said silently as he leaned back against one of the empty silver crates

“He only fights when he starts it,” Zoe explained. “This year is different.” She shrugged. “I’m actually happy for this change.”

“I thought you like clobbering them pro Alliance folk,” Mal said as he crossed his arms. “Don’t tell me you been lying all these years.”

“Never sir,” Zoe told him. “I never get tired of knocking the Zhi shaizi out of idiots. I just didn’t like how you always kept instigating it.”

“I believe Mrs. Washburne and I are pleased that this year it is different,” James said and looked up at the sound of footsteps on the scaffolding and smiled when he saw that Kaylee had emerged from the engine room and was on her way down.

“What is different?” Kaylee asked as she skipped from the bottom step into the cargo bay.

“Nothing,” Mal told her as he handed her the tubs. “Here’s your guac, make sure you get it stowed away before we take off.”

“Come to mama,” Kaylee said as she eyed the tubs. “They will be nice and safe and cool before I head back to the engine room.” She looked back up at Mal. “Something wrong, Cap’n?”

“Are they back?” Simon asked as he walked up to them while holding his medical bag. “Who is injured the most?” He looked at everyone and glanced over his shoulder. “Where is Jayne.”

“The head,” Mal explained and heard more people entering the area. He only glanced up to see River step onto the catwalk and the door to Inara’s shuttle open

“Jayne was the only one to land a punch,” Zoe explained. “And it was only the one and he didn’t receive any.”

“Was there not a bar room brawl of some kind?” Simon asked as he looked Zoe over.

“A fight had broken out,” James explained as he leaned back against the bottom of the stairs. “Between other patrons. Our captain did not start it and Mrs. Washburne and I dragged Cobb and our captain out before it could become truly heated.”

“Really?” Simon asked and stared at Mal. “Are you feeling all right?” He placed a hand on Mal’s forehead. “You don’t seem warm.”

“I’m fine, really,” Mal said and pushed Simon back. “No-“ He was cut off by the two voices from above.

“Mal,” Inara gasped as she headed down the stairs of the catwalk. “What happened?” She walked straight up to him with a look of genuine worry in her eyes.

“Is James all right?” River asked as she followed behind. She paused right next to the former commodore who stretched out his arms and assured her he was fine.

“I’m fine,” Mal said and held up his hands. “James is fine and everybody is fine so lets stop fussing and get back to work. Why are you all just staring around?”

“You didn’t fight.” River said as she studied everyone. “There was a fight but you didn’t join in. The captain wanted to but he didn’t. He grew up today.”

“That is exactly what happened,” Zoe said and nodded.” Just curious why you asked about the commodore if you knew he didn’t join in the fray.”

“She wanted to voice her concern,” James said and placed a hand on River’s shoulder. “She knew this was my first Unification Day.”

“What’s going on?” Jayne walked back into the bay. “Why is everybody just standing around and staring at each other?” He adjusted his pants.

“That was what I want to know,” Mal said and rubbed his head. “There was no fight, well there was but we wasn’t involved and felt it best to just leave.” He heard Zoe clear her throat. “Well Zoe and James had thought it was best to just clear out.”

“You didn’t start the fight this year?” Kaylee asked in a worried tone. “Are you sure your head aint all funny?”

“I said I was fine,” Mal said and pointed at her. “I thought you were going to put that goop away and head to the engine room. We need to get back in the air. River you are at the helm.” He held out his arms. “Everybody else do something.”

“Do you need any ice or bandages for your hand?” Simone asked Jayne as the two walked away.

“No,” Jayne said as if the doctor had asked him a stupid question.

“Is it really that awful that you didn’t start the fight this year?” James asked. He had removed his old blue naval coat and had it folded over one arm.

“I find it to be refreshing this year,” Zoe said. “No unnecessary bruises, concussions, or scrapes.” 

“I agree,” Inara said and turned back to Mal. “What exactly happened?”

“These two can fill you in,” Mal said and pointed at Zoe and James before he headed straight for the galley and dining area. He needed something to drink and to think and he couldn’t it when it was crowded with everyone flapping their yaps.

-

There was a bit of stale coffee left in the old pot and a bit of the gift whiskey; left just a few fingers. Mal poured the two together over a glass of ice. He didn’t look up as River walked past him on her way to the cockpit and took a long sip from his glass. He sat down and stared at the wood grain of the table while the whole scenario of the fight happened in his head and nothing had made sense. He knew he wasn’t alone when he detected the scent of jasmine. 

“What do you want?” He didn’t need to look up to see who it was. It wasn’t just the jasmine fragrance from the scented oil she wore but also the sandalwood from the incense she used in her shuttle. There was also the light jingle of the thin golden bracelets striking against each other.

“I’m proud of you,” Inara said.

“I made you proud?” Mal asked after he opened his eyes and studied her. She had her hair down and wore a bejeweled headband her dress was not a new one. “Maybe there is something wrong with me after all if I did something that actually made you proud.”

“And now you are back to being you.” She shook her head and smiled. “You could have still participated in that petty bar room brawl, but you didn’t. You walked away.”  
“Led away,” Mal corrected and held up a finger

“Only because you were in a bit of a shock of not starting it,” Inara said. She placed a hand on his shoulder. “The others explained. You are growing.”

“I wanted to start it,” Mal said. He picked up the glass. “As soon as I saw that sake commercial was when I chose to order Kaylee’s guac, hoping that someone would take issue with my coat, but that didn’t happen. I didn’t start it and that’s different, everything is different.” He took a long pull from his glass

“In a way you did start it,” Inara said as she sat down next to him. “You made sure everybody in the system knew about what happened on Miranda and now people are calling the motives of the Alliance into question because of it. You made a ripple through out the galaxy and everyone is now seeing and thinking differently.”

“I wanted their voices to be heard. I didn’t want to start a revolution.” He set the glass down, not soft, but not too hard either and sighed.

“It’s not a bad thing.”

“No but it is different, everything is different now.” He ran his finger around the rim of his cup.

“Different and new can be a good thing. Think of new and different jobs and new and different clients and speaking of clients it has been several days since I have been able to find one. I need something on the border or close to the core.”

“And you know I hate flying near the core.” That was one thing that wasn’t going to change. Jobs that happened near the core were going to be rare ones and he would keep it to places like Persephone.

“You need to work and so do I and there have been several waves from several young hopefuls and prospective clients but I can’t choose any of them if we don’t fly close to and land near any of them. People would look past your shabby exterior if you let me find work.”

“I’ll let you know when I find the next job.” What did she mean by shabby?

“And would it be somewhere more respectable for people like me?” She said in a haughty tone.

“For people like you and not the rest of us,” Mal asked and knew what she was doing. “Sorry the work is the type you get your hands dirty with and not some common whoring job.”

“Some common whoring job?” Inara repeated. She was a good actress trying to sound appalled. “I’m going to my shuttle.” She strode past him with her nose in the air.

“Thank you,” Mal said softly before he drained the rest of the cups contents and stood up. He was ready to Captain.

-

The first person he wanted to speak to was his copilot and she was not alone at the helm. James stood behind her. It was becoming a regular thing for him to stand behind her while she flew. Granted he was from the 18th century and being able to watch the scenery while sailing from planet to planet was still a big deal for him. Mal was beginning to think that James wanted to be near River.

“You skipped two grades?” James asked as he continued to hold onto the back of River’s chair. “In the same year?”

“Needed to learn, wanted to learn everything,” River explained. “I cleared the finish line before others started.”

“I wanted to learn everything about sailing,” James said. “As a boy I would walk to the docks and ask everyone who would pause to listen about everything from the kind of rope that was used to what was their idea for perfect weather for sailing.”

They were talking about old lives, both her’s and the commodore’s. Mal felt a small pinch to his stomach. Here he was complaining to Inara about how his life was changing and these two had their lives turned upside down the most and it wasn’t getting them down. They had adapted and seemed to be enjoying their lives on Serenity without a single complaint.

“Captain on the floor,” River said without turning around.

“Evening, Darlin, Commodore,” Mal greeted.

“Captain,” James greeted and turned around. 

“What are you two plotting?” Mal asked and folded his arms.

“We were talking about our pasts,” James said and blinked. “What were you implying by plotting? Because we the two of us were not planning on anything.” There was no sign of any embarrassment.

“He came to see the stars,” River explained. “He loves looking at the stars and sailing through, everywhere it is full of stars. No blue, or fish or undead pirates, just stars.” She pointed at the sky. “He loves it out there. I want to walk out there and swim with nothing all around and soon he will be ready.”

“He can look later. He needs to get with Zoe and look for jobs,” Mal instructed. “And after that he can get back to his history lessons.” The lessons involved reading everything about what had happened between the 18th and 26th centuries. It was James idea and Mal and the others felt it was the best for him to learn how everybody got from then to now. “How far you along there?”

“I have recently read about the invention of the Hula Hoop,” James said as he walked back. “We will let you know if we find anything.” He paused at the entrance. “If I don’t see you before lights out then good night, Miss Tam.”

“Good night,” River said softly before she turned back to face the front.

“Hula Hoop,” Mal said and stared down at River. “Did you used to have one?” He could see her with a rainbow colored hoop.

“I did and still want but don’t want. I want to be an adult. Can’t let toys get in the way.”

“Adults can use a hoop, heck I might want to get one for myself. Supposed to be good exercise.” He held up his arms and moved his hips as if he was trying to balance the hoop.

“No destination.”

“Not yet. We need to take her into her sea, let her drift a bit, maybe come into the middle of the border. We can find work from inside and by the time we get close to getting there we will get something.” He placed his hands in his pockets. “You miss your old life.”

“Sometimes.” She glanced back at him. “I was different. I was a brat, a spoiled brat who knew too much and I thought I was better than everyone. They were all morons that how I was. I hated myself for that.”

“Yeah we all are ashamed of how behaved in the past sometimes.”

“Can’t change history.”

“No kidding. People go missing in the past and they are supposed to end up in the future with us.”

“You miss your life, the one on Shadow. Things would be different if there were no war.”

“I’d be a rancher,” Mal said. He hadn’t really thought about it much before until now. “Hell the main house I grew up in was not much different than yours. My mother inherited it from her daddy, my granddaddy and he inherited it from his daddy. We had money, so many ranch hands and they made sure I grew up proper.”

“Not different from Simon.”

“Well in that angle of viewing things you are right.” That was a new view for him. “Now I aint no genius like you two kids are but I was educated and I received top marks.”

“My sister is a genius.”

“If you mean Kaylee then yes she is when it comes to machines. Speaking of which I need to go check in on her and make sure everybody is earning their keep.”

“Sir we got a message,” Zoe’s voice came in through the com. “It’s from Jonas.” That was pretty fast, but they got something. 

“Put him through,” Mal ordered and was both surprised and a bit uneasy with the idea of a job from Jonas Hammond, granted most of the jobs in the past had been great and the dinners were always a nice bonus, but the last job they did resulted in a trip to Earth that Was back when she was still alive and had no idea if they would ever return home.

“Greetings captain,” Jonas’s face appeared on screen. The man seemed pleased and relieved to see them and that is a good sign. “How is everyone faring?”

“Shiny,” Mal answered. “It’s only been a few months since we had our last meal together and you already have job for us?”

“Not for me but a friend of mine,” Jonas explained. “His name is Arlo Chapel. He owns an estate in Chevall county. He is a merchant, museum owner and businessman and has been having difficulty with his deliveries.”

“What kind of difficulty?” Mal asked. 

“A few of the shipments end up being bombarded and robbed before carts can get to them. The thing is the ones that are stolen had small cargo that isn’t worth much. His more expensive shipments are untouched.”

“He wants us to put a stop to it,” Mal said. It wasn’t the first time they got hired to protect the loot. “Sounds like our area of expertise. Tell him we will take the job.”

“I’ll be sending you the coordinates and eight invites to a ball I’m throwing next week.”

“A ball?” Mal asked. That wasn’t something he expected to hear. A nice sit down dinner, yes but not a huge rutting shindig. “You are throwing a big fancy get together and you are inviting us?”

“How could I think of not inviting you?” Jonas said with a smile. “You have done so much for us and this is the first gala I am throwing since I have met your crew .The only thing you need to remember about the ball is that everyone must arrive in costume. I plan on dressing as Dracula.”

“I’m going to be Tony Stark,” Melchior’s voice was from off screen. “The first Iron Man.” He leaned into view and waved. “Hey, Mal.”

“I’ll inform the crew,” Mal said and grinned. Work and a party was the best thing he heard all day.

-

“Count me out,” Jayne said as he set his bottle down and placed his hands behind his head. “Of the fancy ass party not the job of course. I loves me a good protection job. Gettn to shooting a bunch of dumbass thieves is my kind of fun. Heck I’d practically do it for free.” His face grew serious. “cept I still wanna get paid.”

“It’s a costume party,” Mal added. He had told everyone about the job and the celebration during dinner. He received smiles from everyone and Kaylee lit up the most. He knew Jayne would not want to attend and he wondered why he added the costume part.

“Costume?” Jayne repeated and furrowed his brows. “Why didn’t you tell me that first? I’m in.”

“You like costumes?” Simon asked in disbelief before he wiped his mouth with his napkin.

“Everybody loves dressing up as something they never been before,” Jayne and chuckled. I once dressed as ragdoll.” He took another bite of his meat which was molded to look like chicken.

“You were in a dress?” James asked in a voice that was a mix of disbelief and disgust.

“Not that kind of ragdoll. I was dressed as a fluffy white cat with brown ears and tail.”

“I bet it was adorable,” Kaylee said.

“So cute widdle kitty Jayne,” Zoe teased and pointed her chopsticks at him.

“Too bad he didn’t have a certain trip to the vet,” Simon said and earned few chuckles from around the table.

“Hey,” Jayne said and pointed at him. “You don’t threaten little Jayne and his friends.”

“Bi zui,” Mal ordered. “You are all dismissed. After dinner you can all go and relax now, make plans for this shindig and be in bed at the proper hours.”

“Sir?” Zoe asked as she stood up with her empty plate in hands.

“You go and plan with them,” Mal told her. “I want to be surprised with your ideas. That means no wearing your old threads, Commodore. Zoe can help you with an idea if you can’t think of any.”

“Me sir?” Zoe asked. “I’m pretty sure the others might be a bit more helpful with costume ideas.”

“Ask everyone,” Mal said and waved his hand.

“I want something really sparkly,” Kaylee said as she and Simon walked off together.

“Something special and different,” James said as he and Zoe headed towards the common room.

“We’ll come up with something while working on your lessons,” Zoe told him. “If not then ask River, or Kaylee.”

“Do my thinking in my bunk,” Jayne said as he took a last swig from his bottle. He set his dishes in the sink and walked off.

Mal walked over to the sink and grabbed at the scrubber and a plate. He still had to work on the plan for stopping the thieves and he needed to think of his own costume. He would probably hammer out the last details when he meets with this Arlo Chapel feller.

“Thinking of the job or ball?” Inara asked as she rinsed off the freshly scrubbed plate and dried it with a towel.

“What are you still doing here?” Mal asked as he cleaned another plate. “Figured you was going to set up some dates seeing as we are nearing Persephone.”

“There are plenty of dishes,” Inara said. “And I am curious on who you will be. Are you going to dress up in your naval uniform?”

“I did say I was gonna.” He shrugged. He had joked that he was going to save the old royal naval frippery he used as a disguise for a costume if the need should arise. “I don’t really want to make a mockery out of James’s old life, besides all those layers are heavy and it was broiling in that Caribbean sea. What about you?”

“I have a few ideas. I am thinking of someone classic.”

“Sounds like you. Is it real or fictional?”

“A real person,” Inara said as she dried the last dish.

“A real person from the past,” Mal said. He and the rest of the crew did come across several people in past, perhaps he could dress as one of them. Mal blinked as the idea came into his head. He knew of just the person. It was a person that was almost his opposite.

“Are you all right?” Inara asked.

“Just thought of the perfect costume.”

-


	3. Protection

Chapter 2: Protection

\--

“Ease up a bit on them down-thrusts,” Malcolm instructed his pilot. “We don’t want to land too fast on the rock but we also don’t want to land so slow that all the dirt and dust blows up and creates a new crater.” They had arrived on Persephone in good time and Mal found the perfect location between the Hammond estate and the rendezvous point. It was away from most towns and he could see their outlines on the horizons, but where they are was mostly dirt, rocks and sparse clumps of prairie grass and most importantly, vast empty blue sky.

There was a time when Mal hated the idea of landing on Persephone. There were people he didn’t like and wanted to avoid, sadly half those people had hired the crew in the past. Few of them had double crossed Mal’s crew and the biggest dirtbag was Badger. There were some people Mal and the others did like such as Sir Warrick Harrow and of course the Hammond family. There might be a chance that this Chapel would make it to the like and wanna do business with again registry.

“I don’t want her to be dirty,” River said as she nodded and made a few adjustments. “Not going, just staying. Only two to speak the rest will scout with the two.” 

“Yeah, Zoe and I will speak with Chapel and then come back for you, Jayne and the commodore when I have the details.” He often didn’t take River out on the job once she took on the role and job as pilot but in the case where they have to set up an ambush they were going to need her and her mind reading skills.

“He is not going to like you,” River said as she pulled out the small ornate pocket mirror that Inara had given her. She studied her reflection and tucked back a few stray strands. Ever since James joined their crew she had been a bit more self-conscious about her appearance and Mal knew it was because of her feelings for the former commodore. She was wearing her red and pink dress and no shoes, but she also was wearing a simple red headband in her hair and earrings and had on pink lipstick. Mal had wondered if it was Inara or Kaylee who was helping the girl pretty herself up.

“Why won’t Chapel like me?” Mal asked and stared at his hands. They were clean and his nails had been trimmed and filed. Sure there were a few calluses and a small scar but that was from the job. He breathed on the palm of one and sniffed. “My breath doesn’t reek, my barn door aint open.and I can be downright pleasant when I want to.” Maybe there was something on his face. “I don’t have a big ole zit on the middle of my forehead do I?” He pointed at his forehead.

“Likes you now,” River said before she tucked a few stray locks behind her ears. “You’re a brother, but when you change he will hate it. I hope he likes me.” She snapped the compact closed and put it away.

“I’m sure he will like everyone, well maybe not Jayne, but he is a good friend of Jonas who can vouch for him so we are gonna do the job.” He stepped back into the entrance. “You relax and I’ll round up Zoe.”

His pilot was being cryptic again and he had a strange feeling she was reading him. She is trying to work on that and he respects that and admires her for trying, because if he had been in her shoes he was sure as heck he wouldn’t have been able to cope at all. It had to be difficult and she had said she as trying to avoid reading James completely so she had to focus on other people and to be fair Mal would rather her read him than Jayne.

“Zoe, prep the mule we are going to speak with the client.”

“Not on screen?” Zoe called back.

“Wants real face to face with us. Gotta respect that.” He headed down the hall towards the catwalk over the cargo bay and froze in a bit of fascination as Jayne was assisting James in trying one of his weight lifting machines while Simon was watching, making certain that nobody pulled a muscle.

It wasn’t just the idea of James sitting on the bench, but the minimal amount of clothing he was wearing. He was actually wearing a t-shirt, a short sleeved t-shirt and while his chino’s were not exactly short they did stop at mid-calf it was the first time Mal saw the former commodore in something without long sleeves and ankle length pants. It was also more than what Jayne was wearing. His hired gun wore his white tank and black shorts ensemble he usually wore when he worked out.

They had only started with the minimal amount of weights on each side and Jayne smirked. His smirk faded when James raised the weight’s so fast it made a loud clang. James did have his jaw clenched or look like he had put in any effort.

“Careful,” Simon cautioned and held up his hands. “You don’t want to over exert yourself.” There was no way the doc was going to join in that Mal knew for certain.

“That was too easy for you?” Jayne asked before he grinned. “We’ll go up to 20. You starting to surprise me, Jimbo.”

“Don’t wear him out,” Mal called out and waited for all three of them to look up. “ Jayne you knew he was a military man. All the sword swinging requires some sort of arm strength. Zoe and I will be out speaking with our client. Until we return James is in charge.”

“How come he gets to be in charge?” Jayne asked.

“Experience,” Mal said and remembered how James had ordered his naval officers around. “He knows how to lead, he’s respectful and he knows I’ll hunt him down and kill him if anything happens to my ship.” He was half joking with that last part.

“I agree with the captain,” Simon said. “My infirmary will be ready for just in case of bullets, stabbings or laser burns.”

“Go on, captain,” James said and nodded towards him. “We will do our chores after we finish our workout.”

“Exactly what I would say,” Mal said knowing he was leaving his crew in good hands.

-

Arlo Chapel was a sweaty, middle aged man with thinning straw colored hair and the same lily white skin as the doc. He also dressed like the good doctor as well in the cleanest slacks and vests. The man was very jittery and paced as he continued to speak with Mal and Zoe.

“You might think I’m paranoid,” Chapel said as wrung his hands. “But this has happened five times within the last month, five.” He held out his hand with all the fingers spread. “I’ve asked for the deliveries to be in different locations as well, but they always know. They always find out and I should be thankful it is usually the cheapest items I bring in.” He pulled out a green ragged piece of cloth from his pocket and wiped his brow.

“What kind of store do you run?” Mal asked as he tried to read the guy. Chapel looked like the type of person who would own a store chain, either grocery or department.

“Two stores actually,” Chapel said. “Big department store that sells various things: clothes, jewelry, small appliances, bed sheets, wall art, toys and other various items like that. It’s called Chaplands and there is only two but it is growing and the gift shop for my museum. I-I have a museum. It’s an Earth that Was based museum, but it doesn’t have the big stuff like dinosaur skeletons or Da Vinci paintings. It’s just items that belonged to the average people that used to live there and was brought here. Things like mirrors and framed photographs and how the listened to music and even toys.”

“I’m sure they draw in a large crowd,” Mal said. He was right about the store but the museum thing was a bit of a surprise.

“They do, they do.” He paused in his pacing to smile. “Getting the older stuff is harder of course. Most of it is from the 23rd and 24th centuries, but I have older stuff. I even have this one thing that is either from the 17th or 18th century—but its small and broken.”

“What was stolen?” Zoe asked. She stood her ground, face was an impasse and her hands were in her pockets.

“Cheap knick-knacks and t-shirts that was meant for the gift shop and a few things for my store, also not too expensive, my more pricier items are the stuff from high quality designers and non-costume jewelry goes unnoticed, but I have feeling it was just trying to throw me off, because the biggest shipment of actual artifacts is coming here later in the day soon and I just have this gut feeling they are going to strike.”

“Why not alert the authorities?” Zoe asked. That was a good question and Mal wished he thought of it.

“Cause either they might just shrug it off like they have been doing or do a half ass job.” He ran his pasty thin fingers through his stringy hair before he pointed at them. “You have a reputation of getting the job done. Jonas assured me that the crew of the Serenity can get the job done.

“Well,” Mal felt a warm sensation of pride course through him. “Can’t ruin our reputation, now can we.” He smiled at his first mate. He was going to remind her to remind him to send a thank you wave over at Jonas’s direction once the job was done.

“No sir.”

“Just give us the location of this huge drop load and I’ll make sure the five of us are in waiting,” Mal told him. They will split into groups with their communicators, hide under camo tarps and give these guys a big surprise.

-

While Mal and the others went to work their protection job Inara decided to take Simon and Kaylee to go visit one of her favorite shopping pavilions. It was not often that Kaylee got a chance to do some shopping on a Core planet especially on Persephone, and even less of a chance to get to shop for clothes, or for a party, or for a costume. 

“This is so pretty,” Kaylee said as she skipped on the cobblestone path and admired the brick shops with large glass windows. “Look at the flowers.” She pointed to the blossoming shrubs. There were also several potted plants and trees surrounding by small metal fences. “Ooh a water fountain.” She ran over to it and pulled out a small coin after she closed her eyes for a few seconds she threw it in.

“Where are we going first?” Simon asked and he stared at the list that was given to him by Zoe. He also received a small list from Mal, but then again Mal gave all three of them small lists.

“There,” Inara said as she pointed at the large store with the sign: “Hong’s fabrics.”

She knew of the perfect place for fabric and she was certain Hong would be pleased to see her.

“You are not worried that Serenity is unguarded?” Simon asked as the trio of them crossed the street.

“Already thought ahead,” Inara told them while she studied the list on her small square portable screen. It was from River. “Melchior is spaceship sitting for us.”

“He’s not much of a fighter,” Simon said. “But he is technological genius. He can think his way out of trouble.”

“Exactly,” Inara said as and led everyone into the store.

“Look at it all,” Kaylee said. Her voice was full of wonder.

There were several racks of rolls of various fabric in multiple colors and texture. The shelves had folded sections over thin rectangle boards, resembling colorful books. Small cloth samples hung from clothespins. There were tables that contained samples of lace and other varieties of trim. Several tables had workers with large cutting tools, measuring tape and scissors.

Hong was the same as the last time she saw him: a beanpole of a man dressed in a silk like purple suit. His dark hair shone in the light and his moustache was pencil thin. He glanced up at them as soon as they had walked in and he had pushed the swaths of cloth he had been holding into the arms of what appeared to have been an employee. He waltzed up to them with a large grin on his face. He held out his arms in front of them.

“Hong,” Inara greeted as the man clasped his hands on hers. “Lao pen yu no khan qui lai hen yu jing shen.”

“The lovely light that is Inara Serra has graced my shop once again.” He placed a kiss on the back of each of her hands. “What pleasure do I owe of your presence?”

“My crew and I have been invited to a costume party and we are looking for some fabrics, notions, and of course thread,” Inara told him while nodding at Kaylee and Simon.

“Say no more,” Hong said and beamed towards Kaylee and Simon. “A lovely couple such as you are probably looking for matching costumes.”

“Surprising as it may be but we are not,” Simon said. “Mine involves a lot of black.”

“And mine has glitter,” Kaylee said. “Lots and lots of glitter. I’m going to make wings and need something a bit see through.”

“I have just the material.” Hong raised a finger. The twinkle in his eyes seemed to have grown even brighter. “Follow me.”

“We have lists for the others,” Simon said. “Not sure we will be able to find everything here.”

“I am sure you will find everything you need.”

“Snakes?” Simon asked as he held up the list Zoe gave him. Zoe had only requested a few things, simple gown, some fabric dye, a hair net, a skull cap and several flexible plastic snakes, and a bit of shimmery acrylic paint.

“I wonder what Zoe needs all dem plastic snakes for,” Kaylee said as she glanced at the list James gave her. “James is gonna be pretty easy and we all got parts for the captain.”  
“We don’t have any plastic snakes,” Hong said with a slight frown. “But there are craft and toy stores nearby.”

“We will visit those places after,” Inara explained as she studied the list that River gave her and the part that Mal had given her. They all received lists for Malcolm’s costume. The components as he called them. Jayne had ordered a premade costume and all they had to do was pick it up. Her part of Mal’s costume consisted of some dark gray breeches, and a dreadlock wig. Looks like they would also visit a wig shop. Inara needed a platinum blond wig for herself. 

She walked over to the computer screen in one corner of the shop that created patches. She scrolled through the premade pictures and found one of a poodle. She chose the black color and typed several keys to create the right size and gave it a fluffy texture. She pressed print and the patch was created.

“One part done,” Inara had said as she picked up the patch. “I hope the others are having fun with their little protection job.”

-

“How long have we been here?” Malcolm whispered from his position next to River and underneath the camouflage tarp that he placed over the two of them while they hid in their stakeout point. They wanted to camp out nice and early and divided into three groups, everyone was given some form of camo and told to look for a ditch to hide in, or behind some bushes.

“Nearly two hours,” River whispered. “The people Chapel hired to unload the ship have been here for twenty seven minutes and thirty eight seconds. The cargo is late by two minutes and sixteen sec…its here.”

“Here?” Mal asked as he could hear a ship slowly touching down. He wasn’t going to peek out to see where it was. “ Zoe do you hear?” Jayne what is your position?”

“We hear it coming in,” Zoe said over the intercom from her and James’s location.

“My position is where you told me to be,” Jayne whispered. “What does the girl know?”

“Darlin?” Malcolm asked.

“Two,” River said. “Two by two the come. North by northwest close to us. To the east of Jayne and more on the way.”

“Jayne, there are two closing in on you,” Mal instructed.

“You mean two more than the ones I just tied up?” Jayne asked.

“Wait what?” How the hell did his hired gun take care of two of the thugs already?

“Had them wrapped up for five minutes, hoping more would come my way.”

“Why didn’t you inform me of this little yet significant detail?”

“Cause you told me to keep my yap shut.”

“More,” River said.

“I know the ones heading close to us,” Mal said.

“No there are more,” River said. “Two by two the come, times three. Take out driver, take out pilot, but only one. He will take out crew and pretend to sleep, always had and no one knows.”

“So six more,” Mal said. He wanted to relay the information to the others but grew silent when he heard the sound of gravel being crushed. He peeked out from the tarp and saw two pairs of boots, heels to be exact and could hear shouts coming from Chapel’s employees and the other robbers.

“Now,” Mal ordered and jumped up and tackled one of the men and sent him sprawling into the dirt. “Don’t think about moving. Hell just don’t think.” He struck the man in the back of the head with his gun.

“Now that was stupid,” one of the other bandits said. River was right. There were six others and they had tied up Chapel’s employees. All of them had their guns on Mal and River.

“Can’t say it was the brightest of ideas,” Mal said with a shrug. He glanced over to River who had her hands up. “None of your dances today. We thought we could get the leg up and ambush them but we had a problem with numbers. It’s always a problem with the numbers when it comes to defeat.” He glanced down at the two that he and River knocked out. “So ten in total. That is a good and healthy number.”

“Stop talking,” One of the only two female bandit’s said. She was thick and that thickness was mostly muscle. Her red hair was cropped short and had a shirt with the Blue Sun logo.

“So the rich man hired himself some protection,” the leader of the bandits said and placed a cigar in his mouth. He was a bit on the short side and actually clean shaven. He wore a derby on his head. “Should of saved his money too bad he ain’t that bright.”

“No he had a feeling you were just cherry picking at the cheap stuff to throw him off so he thinks it will be safe and sound when the truly big haul came,” Mal said. “So he brought in us.”

Gunfire was heard bullets flew in from where Jayne was located followed by where Zoe and James were hiding.

Three of the bandits cried out in pain and dropped their weapons and grabbed their arms and one grabbed at their leg. Blood poured out of their wounds.

“What in the rutting hell?” The leader asked as more bullets rang out and the other two were struck in the limbs.

“Got us,” the biggest of the group said as he grabbed his arm. “Niangs ambushed us.”

“Now it is your turn to surrender,” Mal said as he aimed his gun at him and Jayne approached from behind. “You think there was just the two of us? Now which ones of us are not the bright ones because from where I’m standing it aint us.”

“That would be your first and last mistake,” Zoe said as she and James walked up with their guns aimed at the leader.

“Why didn’t you just kills us?” The leader asked as Jayne grabbed a few of their guns.

“Because we were not hired to kill you,” Mal said as retrieved another fallen weapon. “Close is clear, little one?”

“One more,” River said as she walked over to some of Chapel’s men. “But not on the ground. Safe for us.” She kneeled down to untie them.

“We were hired to stop you,” Mal told the thugs before he turned to the employees. “You folk going to be all right?”

“Very rattled but we will walk,” one the men said. “Might need new underwear.”

“Did not need to know that,” Mal said with a grimace. “But you can help us tie these bastards up and holler for the authorities.”

“May need new undies, but the guys we shot should have worn brown pants,” Jayne said and chuckled before he placed a foot on one. “Quit whining and sit still. Gotta get you trussed up for the feds.”

“I really enjoy having more than one shot,” James said in a low voice as he stared at his black glossy pistol. “With no need for additional powder I am faster. I can take more out.”  
“No offense commodore but you are starting to scare me,” Zoe told him. “Please cut down on the gun lust.”

“There was a reason pirates feared him,” River reminded everyone while she stared at James in admiration.

“Right,” Mal said after he glanced at his first mate and commodore. “River go check on the crew aboard.” He needed to speak with Chapel.

-

The transport ship was smaller than Serenity and it was faster, but it had a similar layout and River was able to enter the hatch and make her way through to where the rest of the crew was or where they were. There were two of them, a man and a woman and they were out cold.

“What are you doing here, sweetheart?” another one asked. He had curly dark hair and dressed in a drab gray shirt and brown overalls. He was the mechanic and innocent. He paused when he saw his fallen crew members. “Did you do this?” He shook his head. “Naw you couldn’t have.”

“Not the one. You are not the one. You keep her flying and tired of the attacks. The others are out there but one is here. He is the one.” She paused to take a breath. “Chapel hired us to protect.”

“What is she doing here?” A man asked as he entered from another area. He was tall, thin with blond hair and a crooked nose. He was the pilot. He was the one.

“You told them this was the big job,” River said. “You were with them. You knew what was aboard, tired of the crumbs from delivering. You wanted to feast and joined the vultures. Wanted to keep it low until the white whale came. You kept the boss from knowing, threw him off but he is cracking your shell yet he still doesn’t know the yolk.”

“What is she talking about?” The mechanic asked and narrowed his brown eyes. “Wait a second is she saying you are with those somnubitches Clip?”

“Nonsense,” Clip said. “Kid here has a bit of an imagination.”

“Liar,” River accused. She felt the presence of her crew, keeping to the shadows and knew it was the stealthiest member of their group that had climbed aboard, Zoe.

“You know I think she is on to something,” the mechanic said and raised a finger. “I always found it strange that they only attacked when the cargo wasn’t worth much and they knew where to find it, but they attack now? Someone had been given them the info.”

“Are you serious?” Clip asked. “Why would I bail on ya and tattle. Don’t make a lick of sense. Sides they always attack me. I get knocked out like the rest of ya.”

“Yeah but why are Jay and Madison out and you’re not?” The mechanic asked. “And where is the captain?

“Sleeping,” River said. “He knocks everyone out with a drug and swallows it himself.”

“Oh come on who ya gonna believe? Me or some kid?”

“You are a liar Clip Vendez . You lied to Zane about Felicity.”

“How did she…You slept with Felicity?” Zane pointed at Clip. “And you been helping those thugs?”

“Aw man, Zane,” Clip said and shook his head. “I always liked you man. I never wanted to kill you.” He pulled out a gun and aimed it at River. “And you were the little innocent tag along kid, except you’re a freaking prodigy that made the plans for them huh. Shame special brains like yours are going to be splattered.”

“Except it’s going to be yours instead if you don’t drop that gun,” Zoe said after she stepped out from the shadows and pressed the blunt end of her gun against the back of Clips head. “Now drop it and kick it to the girl.”

Clip closed his eyes and uttered a string of curses as he dropped the gun and used his foot to slide it towards River.

As soon as River had picked it up Zane rushed over to the pilot and struck him hard with his fist, knocking the traitor out.

“Sorry it had to go down like this,” Zoe said.

“I’m sorry I didn’t see it earlier,” Zane said and spat on Clip’s body. “I feel like vomiting right now.”

“All over,” River said as she handed the gun over to Zoe. “Mission accomplished.” She received a nodd from the older woman.


	4. Growing Closer

Chapter three: Growing closer

-

“So we didn’t need you to be capturing his words,” Mal said as the five of them boarded Serenity. They had received their payment from Chapel and even scored a few free tickets for his museum. Don’t know when they would ever visit if they would ever visit so he wasn’t exactly certain what he was going to do with the tickets. He really had no plans on making a visit. He was not a big fan of visual art as he once told Inara. He preferred reading about historical facts, or stories with historical content, or movies or shows, heck he would rather get dressed up so he could attend a play than visit a museum

“I still recorded everything,” Zoe explained as she followed behind her captain. “Gave that to the feds. Always good to have backup.” She had her hands in her pockets and a bit of a spring in her step. She always had walked with a bit of an upbeat gait after a successful job.

The original plan was for Zoe to indeed sneak up behind the guy responsible but stay silent while she recorded him confessing and then take him out. None of them had expected Zane the mech would also be there, listening and figuring out what went down as well, but now they had three witnesses, plus a recording although the courts were only going to listen to Zane and the message.

Chapel was a completely different man when they had returned and explained what went down. The sweaty man looked like would collapse after having a large sigh of relief and his calm relaxed manner switched to a cold anger when he was informed it was one of his pilots that had been working with the bandits and tipping them off.

“Zane will tell all,” River said as they walked up the gangplank. Her boots made a loud echo against the metal floor. Her smile faded when Simon ran up to them with medical bag in one arm and worry painted across his face. “Everything right as rain.”

“Are you alright?” Simon asked as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Were you afraid? Are you hurt?”

“Not porcelain you boob,” River said as rolled her eyes.

“I just worry,” Simon said in a slight hurt tone as he looked River over. “At least let me check everything.”

“Why don’t you check the others first? Because little mouse has grown? Think cat away and she can play but you won’t because you don’t think.” She stepped back away from him.

“It’s just be-

“I’m with my crew. They protect me and I protect them. I’m not a child Tuo diao wo de pigu.” She shrugged him off and stormed to the direction of the cockpit.

“River,” Simon gasped and just stared at the direction his sister went off to and only turned to the other’s when Kaylee took his hand. “I just want her to be safe.” He stared at the ground until Kaylee pulled him close and he rested his head on her shoulder.

“She came back in one piece,” Mal assured. He was a bit shocked to see River speak to Simon like that but he could understand where she was coming from. “Don’t need to get your panties knotted up there, Doc. We kept her safe this long.”

“Just never acted this way,” Simon said and blinked. “I’d comfort her and she’d allow it, ever since we went back in time she been more independent, more defiant. She is trying to act like she doesn’t need me.” He paused to sigh. “Almost like she doesn’t want anything to do with me.”

“That is not true,” Kaylee told him. “She still loves you. She is just growing up.”

“She doesn’t need you all the time,” Zoe told him and shrugged. “She has been impressing me a lot recently.”

“But to say those words?” Simon raised his eyebrows and didn’t seem to noticed that Kaylee was stroking the side of his head

“Maybe she’s bleeding downstairs,” Jayne said as he cracked his knuckles. He didn’t notice or seem to care that everyone was staring at him in disgust.

“Exin Ni Tiaowu,” James said and glared at the hired gun.

“Uh Commodore?” Mal raised his hand. He was certain James was trying to insult Jayne but calling him a disgusting dancer in Chinese was probably not what he was going for.

“Dancer?” Jayne said and blinked. “I don’t dance.” He marched up to Norrington. And jabbed his finger into James’s chest. “Better watch your mouth.” 

“I meant dirt bag,” James groaned and closed his eyes. “I was trying to call you a disgusting dirtbag.” He covered his face in embarrassment. “Blast it. I was trying to insult you and your crude words.”

“Oh.” Jayne relaxed his shoulders. “Well that’s different then.” He walked off towards the direction of the common room. “Whats wit all dem bags?” He pointed to the plastic bags and colorful paper bags with handles that took up residence of the couches.

“Costume supplies,” Inara explained and faced Mal. Her expression was hard to figure out and Mal wasn’t certain if it was a happy one since she got to shop for several people or an “You owe me one” type of face. Maybe it was a mix of both. “I got everyone everything they had requested and ordered what I couldn’t find today. I also kept your “components” separate, Malcom. I figured you were trying to surprise everyone at the end.”

“I thought we all were going to surprise everyone,” Mal said as he walked around. He grabbed one of the bags and peeked inside.

“Not yours,” Inara scolded before she pulled the bag away. She set it down and shoved a couple bags into his arms. “These are.”

“My pilot has the right idea. Everyone get your supplies put away and we will work on them when we can. Kaylee I need you in the engine room. We are about to take off.”

“But the party,” Kaylee said as she pointed at the bags and then outside.

“Not for another week and we still need to work.”

“And so do I,” Inara said and placed her hands on her hips. “I already have appointments with three clients and I refuse to cancel.”

“Then keep your shuttle down here,” Mal said as he took a step on the cat walk. “We’ll be back within a week.” Why did she try to create an argument and pick a fight with him?

“You are just giving me the permission to stay here with your shuttle?” Inara asked in surprise.

“I thought it was “your” shuttle,” Mal said. “Don’t need to be makin stuff difficult. You just keep it parked on the dirt and do your business.”

“Emphasis on the do,” Jayne said with a chuckle causing Mal to roll his eyes and James to sigh in irritation.

“Wow,” Simon gasped as he continued to examine the rest of the crew. He pulled out a small vial of antiseptic and applied it to Jayne’s cuts. “I did not know you knew the definition of emphasis.”

“There is a lot about me you don’t know,” Jayne said while Simon placed a bandage on the wound.

“And we would like to keep it that way,” James told him before he allowed his arms to go lax and have Simon look him over.

“When we finish business we’ll come back, get all disguised up and hit this soiree,” Mal said.

“Does anyone besides Jayne need any healing?” Simon asked as he stepped away from James. “I just gave him some antiseptic spray and a bandage.”

“Just a few scrapes,” Mal explained. “Just hand us the spray and bandages and we’ll slap them on ourselves.”

“You can remove the splinter from my hand,” Zoe said and held up her hand when she noticed how dejected the doctor appeared. “I know you want to feel useful.”

“Yes, yes I do,” Simon said softly. “And I want to know what is wrong with my sister.”

“I thought we knew what was wrong with her,” Jayne said. “Broke into that hospital on Ariel and found out they cut into her skull.”

“Not that. The way she is behaving recently and the way she is talking back.” 

Mal blinked as he stared at his doctor. How could that man claim to be a genius when he was so stupid about this type of thing?

“She is annoyed you keep treating her like an invalid,” James explained before Mal could get a chance to open his mouth. “I greatly respect you Doctor Tam and the fact that you looked out for her, kept her safe but she is no longer a child. She is a beautiful and intelligent woman with many talents. You need to accept the fact she has grown up.”

“I need…to…to clean my infirmary,” Simon said and walked off. He didn’t even get a chance to heal Zoe’s finger.

“Jayne I know you have chores to do,” Mal ordered after the minute of complete silence. “Zoe I want you with me to discuss finances and the job, Norrington work on your Chinese.” 

-

Zoe did not mind cleaning or organizing. She didn’t mind the chores of dishes, cleaning the toilets or laundry, but the one chore she did dislike the most was cooking and it wasn’t because she was bad at it. She just hated to wait in front of the stove or zapper waiting for the food to cook. She did not receive any joy from mixing the packages of dry   
instant powder with water, or sculpting the packs of protein they had. She found the chore to be dull, but when it was her turn to cook she did it without protest.

“Noodles again?” Jane asked as he grabbed at one of the protein packs. He stared at it and rubbed his finger over the back.

“What are you doing here?” Zoe asked as she placed the batch of dry instant noodles into the pot of boiling water. “Don’t you got stuff to do?” She was certain the captain gave him a large list of things to do, mostly to keep him out of everyone else’s way.

“Done with my chores,” Jayne said as he took out a few pieces of protein out of the package and squished it together with his hands. “You always do noodles when you cook and the protein always looks like chicken or scrambled eggs and tastes like them too.”

“Miss having fresh eggs,” Zoe said as she remembered approaching the make shift yard and coop with a basket and leaving with between three to four eggs. “Best we sold those chickens though.” 

They had received three chickens as part of payment for informing a rim planet town on the fact that some of their slaves were colonists that were taken captive by a small group of Independents who couldn’t shake off the war, couldn’t accept that they lost. The chickens were given a homemade coop in the cargo bay and they were fed and had their area cleaned daily and there were plenty of fresh eggs. Kaylee loved them and wanted to name them…and Jayne wanted to eat them.

Mal thought it would be better for everyone to have chickens sold to an egg farm, especially for the benefit of the chickens, and they did receive a good amount. Kaylee and River were a bit upset the birds had to be sold, but their captain assured them the chickens would be happier when they were on solid ground and amongst their kind and taken care of by people who knew how to raise chickens.

“I wonder what the next job will be,” Jayne said as he continued to roll the protein around like clay. “Is it gonna be another protection job, gonna act as middlemen and buy fer peanuts and sell fer gold, or we gunna do salvage, or are going to do some crime? Haven’t done some crime in while.” He mixed in shrimp flavor powder and sculpted the protein to resemble large deveined shrimp tails.

“Sounding too eager for a heist,” Zoe said as she continued her focus on the pot. “Honest jobs not good enough for you?”

“They aint bad, especially the part where we get paid, but they too clean. I want to get down and dirty, sides I thought ya liked doing that kind of work, give the Alliance the big screw you type jobs.”

“Don’t mind the crime or the crimeless jobs, but the honest ones have been coming along more recently, they pay a bit better and I think the rest of the crew likes em.” She opened up a can of mixed vegetables and added it to the pot.

“Never belly ached about it before, unless they want to keep Jimbo all honest and innocent, but I think he is ready for a good heist. He’s stronger than he looks and he pretty darn good with our guns and I heard he used to be a pirate before he dressed in lace and frills.”

“Not sure if he wants to remember that.” She placed Jayne’s ‘shrimp’ into the pot. “ Still a lot for him to learn and I’m not sure if I want him to be a bit more or a scoundrel.”  
“Zoe,” captain’s voice reached her. “Got the next job lined up. Going to New Melbourne.”

“What we doing?” Jayne shouted. “Gonna protect another wealthy ship from pirates again…or are we getting paid to be the pirates?” He grinned at the thought.

“Deep sea salvage it seems,” Malcolm answered. “Something happened to this guy, Corwin is his name. Well something happened to his shipment and his cargo got dropped miles away over the open water. He’s got a sea boat for us to borrow.”

“Aw man,” Jayne grumbled and shook his head.

“Am I hearing complaining about a job?”

“Sounds good sir,” Zoe called back and turned to Jayne. “At least the pay would be good. Now help me set the table for dinner.”

-

Dinner had been consumed and once the dishes were put away River took to the helm and set a course for New Melbourne. It would only take them a day and a half to reach the location and they might even be able to do another job before head back to the costume party and still have time to work on their costumes. 

River had the socks: white in color that had a lacy fold over the ankle, the cute black blouse with pink buttons and pink skirt and the poodle patch. She had the pink and black scarf and the accessories. All she really needed was the shoes and Inara assured her she will have the shoes by the time of the ball. River knew that nearly everyone wanted to surprise the others when it was time to step out of their bunks and she did not pry into their minds but was pretty sure she was able to guess what everyone was going to be based on what they bought, even the captain’s, and she was a bit annoyed at his choice. She was going to match Inara and James based on the decade their costumes were from.

“New Melbourne,” James said as he stood next to River. “I was informed it was a large fishing industry. This planet is mostly water, like Earth.”

“Many at sea, you will be at home. The town we will be landing in is named Port Royal.” She looked back to see his reaction.

“A wonderful coincidence,” James said and smiled at the memory. “The ocean wasn’t home. My ships and the original Port Royal was home and I do miss it, part of me wishes I could return, but I know I can’t. I just wish I fit in more here. I still can’t quite get a grasp on the Mandarin tongue, the technology still surprises me and I still want to be an honorable man.”

“You are adapting. It will not be instant. You only been here for months, but you can adapt and still be you. Please don’t be different, be the James that I fel—friended.” She almost slipped. “Don’t be like Jayne.”

“I will never be like Cobb,” James assured her. “Just because I get a little excited about modern day pistols or want to work out does not mean I will be like him. I do not wish to bulk up. I didn’t know my own strength. I just want to be physically fit for the jobs we do.”

“You need proper clothes for that,” River explained. “Work out shirt and shorts, spandex and lycra, clothes that breathe and stretch. Bands across the brow that sops up sweat and don’t forget to powder your hands.”

“I’ll try to hold off until I get a pair of proper clothes for that task. I certainly will not do as Cobb suggested and wear only my boxers.”

“No.” River paused to cough at the image of James completely topless and wearing only his undergarments. The helm grew warmer and she rubbed her throat. “That wouldn’t be proper and why would he want to see you like that?”

“Maybe he is sly for me,” James said before he shook his head and laughed.

“That’s a good one,” River laughed. “I like it when you are here with me.”

“I do too,” James said as he stared at the sky. “I will never tire of staring at the stars.”

“Always beautiful and amazing.”

“Like you.” He stepped closer until he was almost right next to her.

River felt her heartbeat increase and glanced up at him but he wasn’t looking at her, just at the glass and stars. Did he not realize what he had just said? She reached out with one hand and brushed her fingers against his. Her smile grew when he grabbed back.

“There you are, Commodore,” Mal’s voice caused River to jump and their hand’s to separate. “Doc is looking for you.”

“What does he want?” River said acidly. They were close, so damn close. He felt the same way about her and he might have even said it and there would have been the possibility of a kiss.

“Still mad at him?” Mal asked. He was thinking of Simon. “Thought you made up at dinner. It’s time for a booster shot.”

“Ah,” James said and scratched his head. “I’ll go and receive my inoculation and then do some reading before bed. Good night, River. I hope your dreams will be as beautiful as the stars.”

“Sleep well,” River said and wished she could tell him how much she loved him.

“Sounds good,” Mal told him as James left the helm. “Plan on catching up on a novel I’ve been neglecting myself before bed.” His smile faded once James had left when he noticed how River was glaring at him. “Now what has gotten you ruffled up?”

“Won’t understand.” River said as she continued her focus on where they were heading.

“Oh really?” Her captain asked as he sat down in the co-pilot seat. “Why not?”

“You never understand. If you were you would be with her.”

“Are you getting in my private life?” His tone was stern and cold, not quite angry but almost.

“No you are getting into mine.”

“Oh.” Mal blinked and sat back. “Did he profess his love to you or close to?”

“Almost.”

“Are you sure he feels the same way?”

“Two hands were one. His words compared me to the stars, ‘beautiful and amazing,’ and you walked in.”

“I wasn’t trying to roadblock ya, honest. I had no idea he was thinking of kissing you.”

“Not lips just hands.”

“Okay I can understand your frustration, but you are paid to be my pilot and I need you to keep her in the air. You fall in love and court him on your time and trust me I will not interfere on purpose. I might interfere when it comes to your brother cause we all know he won’t let you grow up and become a blushing bride someday.”

“He was my knight in shining armor. He rescued me. He was there for me, always watching over and protecting me. I needed it then and there are times when I do need it, but not all the time. You help protect me. You are my captain, my Baba, my hero in brown armor. Inara is my Muqin, Kaylee my Jie jie, Zoe my guma, and Jayne my Baichi Shu Shu.”

“And James?”

“My prince charming in blue armor.” She paused to sigh. “I think it is stupid and wrong to have these thoughts and he wouldn’t see me cause I’m broken, but he sees past it. He understands me and hurts to wait, but I have to. He lost everything and I want to make it right, let him feel right.”

“Not stupid to fall in love and heck if I leaned the other way I’d be the one seducing him, and there is a smile right here. So enough of that talk. Yes he is more tightly wound than your brother and it is good you are giving it time, that is the best. I’m pretty sure he wants to make you his princess but gotta give him time. I think his brain hasn’t caught up to his heart yet and when it does I know you will be there waiting for him.”

“You know what to say.”

“Gotta say the right things for my little pilot. Now make sure it is smooth, slow her down a bit and put the auto on. We are all going to need to get some sleep soon.”

-


	5. Making a Splash

They touched down in the seaside town of Port Royal on New Melbourne a couple hours after breakfast and while everyone else was making sure everything were secure for the job Simon went over his supplies for the third time. He had enough bandages, both adhesives and gauze pads; there was medical creams and splints, ephedrine pens, pills, liquid medicine, inoculations, medical tape, syringes, plaster, slings, patches, sutures, needles, knives disinfectants and aesthesia. He pretty much had a little bit of everything.

“Scissors for cutting fishing line and hooks,” Simon said as he examined some of the supplies he had brought out just for this mission.

“Why you need to be cutting hooks,” Jayne asked as he leaned against the entrance frame. “We aint going fishing, not for fish anyway.” He was using a small pocket knife to clean out his nails. It was a habit that Simon disliked not because it was gross, especially when there were plenty of nail files aboard the ship, but because he was worried that Jayne’s fingers might slip and he would cut himself.

“One can’t be too prepared,” Simon said as he held up a pair of tweezers. “Do we know if the boat we are borrowing is going to be made out of wood?”

“How the hell should I know,” Jane said and shrugged.

“I might have to remove even more splinters if it is wooden.” He looked around for one last check. “We have plenty of blankets and River said she will keep a kettle on in case of hypothermia.”

“Hippo what?” Jayne had paused in his cleaning to stare at Simon.

“Hypothermia is what happens when the body loses more heat than it can produce. The internal temperature drops way below, heart rate slows and it can be fatal.” He looked up to see how Jayne was still confused. “It basically means freezing. We don’t know what the temperature of the water will be and just in case it is too cold we will be prepared. Take changes of dry clothes for everyone and extra blankets and thermos’s full of warm tea.”

“Yeah I don’t want to freeze to death.” He resumed his cleaning. “You prepped for every worst case scenario.”

“Everything that can happen at sea and I’m making sure you have enough packed to keep you safe. Make sure you have plenty of sunscreen. I have aloe vera for-“

“What did you get on my Vera?” He glared at Simon.

“Nothing.” Simon held up a bottle of green liquid. “Aloe vera is the name of this salve. You use it in case you get-“

“Sun burned,” Jayne finished and chuckled. “I know what that is. I’m just messing with ya.”

“Of course,” Simon just shook his head. “Why are you here again?”

“Wonderin if I needed one of dem boosters.”

“You are not due for a month.” He pulled out the drawers to get out the charts and he was right Jayne wasn’t due for another month.

“Okay so I’m good fer the boat.”

“Jayne,” the Captain appeared behind the human ape. “Stop messing around with the doc.”

“I aint messing ‘round,” Jayne said as he slipped his knife back into his pocket.

“He had some health related questions and as his doctor I felt obliged to answer them while I prepared my infirmary,” Simon answered as he put a few things that he didn’t need away.”

“We need to take the mule to reach the docks and Corwin’s boat. Zoe and James has the wet suits ready for you and I to wear. In other words we need to get changed.”

“Is River going with you?” Simon asked.

“I’m going to need her here,” the captain explained. “Something happens to that boat-“ he paused to give Jayne a warning look. “And it sinks I’m gonna need her to bring Serenity to us.”

“Can you all swim?”

“Like a dolphin,” Jayne said. “Don’t get to splash ‘round much and I don’t got the trunks for it but I prefer skinny dipping anyway.”

“Pretty well and we will be wearing life vests,” their captain explained. “Now we gotta go haul some cargo out of the blue.”

“I want you all to stay safe,” Simon said. “Even Jayne.”

“Don’t need to be actin all concerned about me,” Jayne said and flashed a brief smile. “I do appreciate it.”

“You just make sure to heal us up just in case,” Mal said as he and Jayne walked away.

“I always do,” Simon said. “Just make sure you use sun lotion.” His concern fell on death ears. He could hear the mule being fired up. He might was well help River or Kaylee.

-

James had remembered when he was last on a beach, staring at the sea. It was before he said goodbye to Turner and Elizabeth and to Sparrow. He thought he would never see the sea again, or hear the sounds of gulls or enjoy the scent of salt filled air. He missed the way the sun reflected off the surface of the water or the sound of waves striking pale sand. He also thought he would never step foot in a place called Port Royal.

This Port Royal was very different. The welcome sign was written in both English and Chinese and made out of plastic. There were also hovering screens around the space ship docks with videos welcoming people to town, displaying the time, temperature and weather conditions. Some were recommending some activities for visitors while a few others detailed the various businesses that went on. One had an extensive history about the town and the original versions of various Port Royals that were found on Earth that Was.

“Fort Charles had survived the famous earthquake of 1692,” the informing screen had blared out as they headed out to the direction of the ocean. “The fort was used by famous naval officers including the legendary Commodore James Norrington.”

James could not help but to smile at that bit of information.

The people were dressed very differently. There were no corsets, or petticoats or dresses with plunging necklines or coats with tails. No cravats and leggings or wigs. There were no naval officers in blue or marines in red marching back and forth.

The clothing and people were quite motley. Most wore short sleeves shirts and shorts and those who were stretched out on the sand wore even less. The dresses that some women wore were knee length and a v shape neckline and consisted of bright colors and flower prints. Most people walked on the cement paths and people drove their hover vehicles or rode bikes on the roads. Many people were tourists and took captures in front of various buildings and most of the buildings were over two stories tall.

The smaller ones ran along the wooden boardwalk. There were places to buy fried food or a colorful drink served with a tiny parasol. Other merchants peddled their handmade crafts to the tourists. Disposable captures were a popular item along with trinket chains, sunglasses, necklaces made out of shells and colorful plastic disks that James had learned were called Frisbees thanks to being caught up to the year 1959 on the Cortex. Children ran around with small bags of colorful sweets called taffy.

“Ready to take the helm, Commodore?” Captain Reynolds said once they had reached the slip that held the boat owned by their client.

“Of course,” James said with a large grin as he stepped forward on the vessel named Squidward. It was a moderate size blue and white boat of reasonable size known as a downeast model. The steering wheel was in the middle of the boat, inside what looked like a small room with large windows and a roof. He walked straight up to the wheel and smiled at its structure. Large spokes that reminded James of the time he came from. His smile faded when he felt how smooth the spokes were and realized they were made out of plastic. He looked down and saw a control panel, similar to the one used on the mule. There were buttons and switches.

“This aint a sailboat,” Jayne said after he finished his sniggering. “It runs on gas.”

“Of course it does,” James said in a dejected tone.

“I’ll turn it on for you,” Zoe said softly and pressed a few buttons. “I’m sorry it is not exactly what you hoped for.” She pressed a few more buttons causing the windows to go down and the roof to fold over. “Good thing this one is a convertible, now you can feel the sea wind in your hair.

“It is still a boat,” James glanced over at his captain who was explaining some details about the job to Jayne. “And we will be over the ocean. Is there an anchor?”

“There is,” Zoe answered.

“Very well.” He grabbed onto the wheel. “Prepare to take her out to sea gentleman and Mrs Washburn. Mr. Cobb raise the anchor. We will leave at exactly eight bells.”

“What the hell?” Jayne asked. “I thought he was gonna stop with all that fancy talk.”

“Just raise the anchor,” Reynolds told him. “It’s about 140 knots in east by south east direction, Commodore.”

“Thank you, Captain Renolds,” James said. “Full speed ahead.”

“Just press this to give her more gas.” Zoe showed him the lever to push.

“Thank you again Mrs. Washburne.”

It didn’t take long for James to understand the controls, at least the speed and the break and steering was easy. The boat was faster than what he was once used to but it was smooth sailing for him. For a short while he forgotten what year he was and thought he was back in the 18th century and could envision his men walking around.

He took a deep breath as he remembered how it was. He wore his captain’s coat while out at sea. His whole uniform was crisp and clean. He could see lieutenants and   
commanders with him along with several naval officers working the rigging and tightening the sails. He could feel the weight of his coat and his belt with scabbard, the feeling of his wig and tricorn on his head.

“The weather proves to be safe,” one of the lieutenants said. “Clear course for several days.”

“Very well,” Norrington told him. “Keep an eye out men. There will be the sign of Sparrow’s ship out here in the waters.”

“Tā shīqùle tā de dàlǐshí,” Cobb’s voice cut through James’s mind and shattered the fantasy. The Dauntless was replaced by the boat of metal and plastic, the naval officers were gone and James was back to wearing a crisp button down shirt and khaki trousers under his naval coat. “Are you sure it’s safe for him to drive?”

“He’s just getting all nostalgic on us,” Reynolds told him before he cast a wary glance towards James. "Aint ya.”

“Yes,” James said and rubbed the area between his eyes. “I did not mean to let my mind wander like that.”

“You still wish for it and miss it,” Zoe told him and placed a hand on his back.

“Are there any pirates out here?” James asked as he looked through the waves. He saw more ships in the sky than he did out on the water and some of the ships on the water were hovering a few feet over the surface.

“I suppose anything is possible,” Zoe said and shrugged. “Just keep her steady. It will be another hour before we reach our destination.”

“I will not forget you are here,” James told her. “Or the captain, or Co—well I can forget about him.”

“I wish we all could sometimes,” Zoe told him earning a smile from James.

-

“I kinda wish we coulda visited the shops,” Kaylee said as she bent the wire into the shapes she needed.” She was sitting on the floor of the cargo bay working on her costume. She had the shapes of the wings and all she needed to do was cover them with the shimmery and translucent material she got at Hong’s shop.

“We shopped,” River said from where she sat at the common room sofa. She was sewing on the patch Inara had made her to the skirt that she had recently made. “Need food, need fuel. We have to keep her in the air.”

“I know,” Kaylee said with a shrug. “Just a fishing port town on a planet that was very similar to Earth that was and we don’t get to visit here that often.” She remembered the time they came to drop Inara off to meet with some clients once and she didn’t even get to step out of the engine room.

“I think I still had enough of being over the ocean for a while,” Simon said as he carefully cut along the black material that was once an old pair of pajamas. “Maybe in a few months it won’t be so bad.”

“Worried about them,” River said without looking up. “They are not in trouble, no danger. James is sailing them. No trouble unless they are caught.”

“Caught by who?” Simon asked and sat up. “The Alliance?”

“Locals,” River answered as the signal flashed on the cortex screen near her went off. “We have a wave.”

“Patch it through,” Kaylee said and smiled when she saw that it was Inara. “Hey Inara. How is the sexing?”

“It’s very nice,” Inara said. She seemed relaxed and happy. “I just finished my session and wanted to touch base with you. How is everyone?”

“We are fine,” Simon said and set the fabric down on the makeshift table he was using. “We are not far. The captain found a salvage job on New Melbourne.”

“What is he salvaging fish?” Inara asked with a quizzical look on her face.

“A ship accidentally dropped cargo into the water,” Kaylee explained as she continued to cut the fabric. “And we are going to get paid to fish it out for them.”

“Keeping everyone busy I see. I hope he leaves you some time to work on your costumes.”

“We are working on them right now,” Kaylee said and held up the wings she was working on. “Are you making yours?”

“Almost done with mine,” Inara said. “The shoes have arrived and so did Mal’s boots, and coat and Jayne’s costume. I hope he gives time off for Zoe and James and takes time off himself. His won’t be easy.”

“Will you be heading back after?”

“Depends on what the captain says,” Kaylee said. “He might have another job lined up for us.”

“Tell him he promised me—and you, all of you that he would be back in time for the ball and I look forward to seeing hi—you soon.”

“I’ll tell him you called,” Kaylee said and tried to hide her smile. She knew who Inara really wanted to see. “Hope to see you in real life soon.”

“I have an hour to prepare before I agreed to meet with my next client,” Inara said. “Good luck on your costumes.”

“Bye,” Kaylee waved at her before the screen went dark. “Hope we get these done in time.”

“Not stepmother,” River said. “He wants to work on his as well. Wants us all to have the best night ever.”

“And we will,” Simon promised.

Kaylee walked over to him and gave him a kiss before she sat down and went back to work on her costume.

-

“Just press this button,” Mal said as he activated the round floating disk. The green light flickered on it. “And then this one.” He pressed a different button on the bottom and the circumference of the disk inflated. “And then into the water.” He threw the disk into the sea.

“Sir do we need the running commentary?” Zoe asked as she finished activating another disk.

“Just showing everyone how it works,” Mal explained.

“James activated his before you even started talking,” Zoe told him.

“I’m showing everyone how it works,” Mal said and pointed at Jayne who had finally figured out his.

“What are they used for again?” James asked as both Mal and Jayne removed their clothes, exposing the glossy black wet suits they were wearing underneath.

“Electronic shark repellent,” Mal explained. “When we colonized this planet we made sure it had every sea creature that had ever existed on Earth that Was. We tried to bring every species when we left the old world.”

“Like Noah’s Ark,” James said and nodded.

“Exactly, now Jayne and I are going to find the crates and bring them up. Use these hooked cables to bring up as much as possible. We got plenty of air in our tanks, but something goes south and we will give the chords that are attached to us some tugs.”

“And Mrs. Washburne and I will bring you both up in case something does go wrong,” James said.

“We will keep an eye out for you,” Zoe told him.

“Ready Jayne?” Mal asked.

“Yeah,” Jayne said as he slid his mask down over his eyes.“I feel like a frog in this.”

“Then hop to it,” Mal ordered and watched as his hired gun dove down into the waves before he followed after.

They didn’t have to dive down too deep before the came across the metallic crates on the ocean floor. There were a few bottom feeders crawling around the cargo but they scattered as soon as both men swam close. Jayne grabbed two of them and held them together while Mal tied them and secured them with nylon and then they were placed on the hook.

Mal held three fingers, indicating there were three more and swam off towards the direction of the nearest one as the bundle was being hauled to the surface. He swam towards the crate and was about to grab it when a large octopus swam up, causing Mal to jump back in fear.

A large light shone on the cephalopod and it swam of into the opposite direction. Jayne swam up towards Mal and pointed at the light he carried before he swam towards a different crate.

Mal grabbed the crate and dragged it towards the hook. He and Jayne tied together another crate before placing it on the hook and swam over to the last crate. They each took one end and swam up with it.

That task was easier said than done. It wasn’t too heavy, especially with Jayne helping but swimming with it was difficult with the water adding extra weight in keeping it down. Mal wished the hooked cable would come down again but it didn’t and he wondered why it was taking so long.

His legs were nearing exhaustion and his arm was weary from swimming with the crate by the time he was able to grab the bottom of the boat. With the last bit of energy he had he pushed it to the surface before he brought his head up to see what was wrong.

Both Zoe and James had their hands up in the air and were surrounded by the crisp white and red trimmed uniformed officers of the Port Authority.


	6. Sideways

Chapter Five: Sideways

-

Mal glanced at his two crewmates that were standing on the deck, and then back at Port Authority and then at his crate that was growing heavier with each second that passed by, back at Port Authority and then his crew. When did these guys show up and how fast were their watercraft and most importantly why were they here?

“Are we just gonna float here?” Jayne asked. He also had one hand on the hull and the other was supporting the crate.

“Uh hi.” Mal said after a few more seconds of awkward silence. “We would be happy to comply with whatever orders you wish to give, but at the moment we are just trying to stay above water, also this is pretty darn heavy.” He didn’t know how much longer he was going to last trying to keep holding the crate. His arm was about to go numb.

“Help them aboard,” one of the authorities said. He had more red trimmed flair to his crisp white uniform and his white cap with the red bill had a star on it instead of being plain like the others. He was also older with noticeable gray hair.

“Yes lieutenant,” the others said as a few held out hands to haul Mal and Jayne aboard and pulled up the fifth and last crate.

“Is this the whole group?” The lieutenant asked and pointed at Jayne along with James and Zoe.

“Yes,” Mal answered as he gave his arms a good shake. Thank goodness he was free from holding that thing. “We were the only ones on the tub.”

“What we do wrong this time?” Jayne asked. “I thought this was a leg-“ He received a small nudge from Zoe’s shoe against his shin. “Oh yeah this me shutting up now.”

“We apologize ahead of time,” the lieutenant said as the others were examining the crates they hauled up from the drink. Two of the authorities were scanning the crates while another was typing into a clear screen. “but we are doing a routine check over this part of the sea and we haven’t received any transmissions about a scavenging operation going on.”

“Corwin is the man who hired us,” Mal explained. He remembered talking with the man. Corwin was in his forties and a bit shabby looking with blue tinted sunglasses and was wheelchair bound.“He had a little trouble with his shipment and or well the transport vessel delivering his goods did, seemed five of them fell out over open water and he hired us to haul it up for him.” He nodded towards Zoe who was holding up a small paper screen. “She’s got the permission slip to borrow his boat.”

“Let me see that,” The lieutenant said and took the form after touching it a few times and reading the various screens he pressed a slender identity key at the top of the form and musical trill was emitted. “This checks out. We still need to see your Identicards.”

“Of course,” James said and pulled out his wallet an I.D. while Zoe did the same.

“Ours are in our pants,” Jayne said and pointed to his khakis that was crumpled up in the corner while Mal had his folded up and bellow deck.

“Figured it wouldn’t be under those suits,” one of the female officers said. “I’ll let you boys fish them out.”

“Jayne get your card out,” Mal ordered as he went into the berth and removed his I.D. from where he had placed his pants. No way in the verse was he going to touch Jayne’s pants and he was pretty sure his hired gun wouldn’t want anyone to touch them unless it was a woman.

“Former Independent soldier,” the lieutenant said as he read Zoe’s. His stoic expression softened. “Sorry about your loss, but congratulations on the child.” He handed the card back to Zoe.

“Thank you,” Zoe said. Her stone cold expression did not change.

“Is this your real name, sir?” The lieutenant asked as he read James’s card.

“Yes and I’m aware of the legend,” James said. “I guess you can say I’m named after him. I even have my good luck coat tailored to resemble the one he once wore.”

“I see.” He glanced at Mal’s and Jayne’s. “Another former soldier and nothing special here on the last one.”

“Nuttin special?” Jayne asked and shrugged. “I’ll take it.”

“Are we good to go, sir?” Mal asked.

“Just one more thing,” the lieutenant said and clamped a small black plastic covering on their fingers. “Just repeat once more why you are out here?”

“My crew and I do all kinds of odd jobs,” Mal explained. “Corwin hired us for salvage job for his items that accidently fell into this here sea and loaned us his boat, his shark repellents, life vests, cables and wet suits to go and find it.”

“Told us there would be a big payment,” Jayne said. “If we bring home all five of his crates.”

“You are bringing back property of Corwin?” The lieutenant asked.

“That is correct,” Zoe answered.

“And what of you?” He directed the question to James. 

“It is the same answer as the others,” James said as he stared at the plastic pen cap like object on his finger. “I was the one to steer the boat since I had the most knowledge of sailing or rather being at sea, again you can say that I am living up to the legend.

“Everything checks out,” one of the authorities said while it looked like he was staring at his holowatch.

“Does that mean you are going to leave soon?” Jayne asked and earned glares from everyone. “I just want to change into some dry clothes and throw on a blanket so I don’t catch that Hippo Terminal.”

“Hypothermia?” Zoe asked.

“Yeah that’s it,” Jayne said and snapped his finger. “Hype a Thelma.”

“Perfectly understandable sir,” the lieutenant said as he and his officers headed back to their boat.

Mal waited for them to leave before he let out a sigh and sat down between two of the crates.

“Remind me not to steal anything from this planet anytime soon, unless maybe the doc creates an airtight plan,” Mal said.

“I do feel safe and assured knowing they are out there,” James said with a smile. “I feel a bit of camaraderie with them.”

“I wonder if they are stopping and speaking with everyone,” Zoe said as she watched the red and white boats head off towards the direction of the nearest ship on the horizon. “I understand trying to keep everyone safe, but this is a bit on the overkill.”

“Nuff paranoia,” Mal said as he retreated below deck. “Going to change and head back. Commodore, steer her back to shore.” There was something not right about the whole scenario and the air did feel cooler, but then again he was still dripping wet and should change back into some dry and warm clothes.

\- 

Even though he had told the others to not be so paranoid Mal couldn’t shake the ominous feeling that something was about to go wrong throughout the rest of the day. Granted that bit of fog rolling in twenty minutes before they reached the docks might have had something to do with it, but the commodore was able to steer through it and able to get her back into the slip. Maybe it was the fact they were stopped by the local fuzz, but they were not the only ones who were questioned. As they headed back they could see the red and white boats parked against other sea faring tubs.

He didn’t say much only half listened to Zoe and James as they traded military stories and Jayne kept asking questions. Mal didn’t even laugh at the clever joke Zoe told after hearing about James once caught a pirate in an actual fishing net.

“Sir you haven’t said a word for almost an hour,” Zoe spoke to him after they had made port and Jayne had dropped the anchor.

“Something I can’t shake,” Mal said while James had turned the engine off.. “Just have a cold feeling all over.” He hugged his brown leather coat closer.

“You getting that Hypno thelma thing?” Jayne asked. “I asked if you wanted the last of the hot tea and you said no.”

“Might be it,” Mal said with a shrug. “Might be part of it, but I aint going to feel better until this job is over. Two of us will carry a crate each and it will take a few trips to the mule, but once we have her loaded we’ll be out of here. Commodore let me know if you need a minute with the waves.”

“I’ll be fine, captain,” James said as he and Jayne grabbed a crate. “I do appreciate your concern and the fact you allowed me to steer the vessel.”

“I was a bit concerned when you were having flashbacks.” Mal tapped the side of his head

“I guess you can say I was reliving some of my good old days,” James said with a sigh. “Old days are what they are. I am looking forward to the new days. There are times when I feel like I belong more in the here and now then back then.”

“Right, lets get movin.” 

Mal did not say much once everything was loaded and they had boarded the mule except to answer the few questions that were asked of him. He wished he could just shake the feeling of uncertainty off. Maybe he should have talked more with their client, or asked for part of the payment up front first to secure things. He kept going over all the things he should have done first.

“What’s eatin ya, captain?” Jayne asked. “You look like you are constantly pissed off at something.”

“Was he staring at you?” James asked.

“You watch it,” Jayne told him.

“Will you all stop talking about me?” Mal snapped. He shook his head. “Sorry. I just don’t know what has me rattled and I can’t get it out from under my skin.”

“Perhaps it was the sea,” James suggested. “It might have stirred feeling about when we first met and how you felt like you were trapped and didn’t know if you would return home or not. I still haven’t reached the part of colonization of these planets and have no idea how long people have been sailing on this planet or other planets with large oceans and who knows what kind of legends exist out here.”

“That does sound about right,” Zoe said with a nod.

“Hope their aint no giant squids or squid faced people or squid anything,” Jayne said. “Unless the squid is served on a plate, preferably breaded and fried with some sauce on the side for dipping.”

“Talk about something else,” Mal said. “About your favorite foods, or that shindig that is coming up, just as long as it aint about me.”

That helped. The others discussed the upcoming ball and while nobody came out and said who or what they were dressing up as they did give hints. Jayne had mentioned he was going to be a real hero and James said it was related music in some form and Zoe said hers was classical mythology.

“All I’m saying about mine is that it is somewhat familiar,” Mal said and almost felt himself wanting to smile. “You might find him in history books, in fact he might be more familiar than you think.”

His smile faded when they arrived at the home of their client and there were vehicles parked around, both hover jeeps and bikes with red and blue lights flashing, local law enforcement. There were several feds talking to each other and one of them looked up when they had arrived.

“Halt,” one of the officer’s shouted as he held out his hand. “State your business.”

“We are bringing in the cargo that Corwin has hired us to retrieve for him,” Malcolm answered as he stepped off the mule. “What is going on?” This is the second time that day they came across law enforcement that day and he didn’t like it.

“You are Malcolm Reynolds?” The officer asked as he pulled out a screen and glanced at it.

“That would be me,” Malcolm answered and folded his arms across his chest. “Does this have anything to do with why Port Authority used lie detector tests on us?”

“What does he mean?” James asked and raised a finger. “Those plastic devices they placed on our fingers were used to see if we were lying?”

“Yes and you all passed,” the officer said and frowned, not an angry frown but a sympathetic frown. “You honestly thought this cargo was the property of Corwin.”

“It’s not?” Jayne asked has the corners of his mouth turned up. “You mean this wasn’t an honest job? Damn Jimbo here is gonna lose his breakfast.”

“For Christ sake, Cobb my constitution is not that weak,” James said and rolled his eyes.

“Waddya mean the cargo ain’t his,” Mal said and noticed the scrawny short form of Corwin being dragged out of his house in his wheelchair with his hands cuffed behind his back. “Hey Corwin what the hell is going on?” He glared as Corwin didn’t answer him and just hung his head.

“This man, Corwin has a special scanner,” the officer said. “Lets him know if something is lost at sea and hires people to bring it up for him. He then takes the crates and sells   
what’s inside. He is not the only one who does this on New Melbourne and Port Authority officials have been working around the clock to put a stop to people like him.”

“Are we in trouble?” Zoe asked.

“Ninety percent of the time the people hired to retrieve the stolen goods have no idea the items are stolen, hence the lie detector tests.” He pointed to several other officers and at the crates on the mule. “We will retrieve that and return them to their rightful owners.”

“Why didn’t they inform us while we were still out at sea?” Zoe asked.

“They were not certain at the time when they interviewed you,” the officer told her. “We were only informed about fifteen minutes ago ourselves.”

“Do you need any assistance in removing the crates off the mule and into your vehicles?” James offered. Why was he being so helpful to the feds?

“That will not be necessary,” the officer said.

“We are going to prison?” Jayne asked in a worried tone.

“No once we get this unloaded you are free to go.”

“That’s good.”

“No,” Mal said and glared at the vehicle that Corwin was shoved into. He had no problem with jobs that involved stealing cargo from one ship for another. What he couldn’t stand was being lied to and most importantly he hated when he did work and not get paid for it. He no longer felt a chill and in fact felt like his blood was going to boil.

“Sir?” Zoe asked and raised her eyebrows.

“Not now,” Mal said coldly. He wanted to get away from there immediately. “Once that crap is off we are heading back to Serenity and we are going to get off this water soaked rock, now!” He had enough of New Melbourne and Core planets in general.

-

They had returned to Serenity in complete silence. Zoe was grateful that Jayne hadn’t uttered a single complaint, pout silently yes, but not a single complaint. 

James had scrunched himself into his seat and placed his hands on his lap like a child waiting to see the principal and just stared at the scenery as she drove them back to the mule.

Zoe could almost see steam radiating off her captain as they made their way back. Mal’s jaw was clenched, nostrils constantly flaring and she could even see the veins on his forehead and neck pulsating. She was thankful that everyone had kept their lips zipped. 

The others were in the cargo bay waiting for them, all three smiling and seeing their faces did brighten Zoe’s mood a smidge. She glanced at Simon who had a big grin while holding Kaylee’s hand and Zoe had a feeling the young couple were in their bunk a few minutes earlier. Kaylee’s smile could be broadcasts from Londinium and be reached on Beaumont and River had done her hair up in curls, similar to the girls had their hair back in James’s century. She was also wearing makeup.

“Surprise,” Kaylee said in a delightful tone once the mule was parked. “The three of us cooked dinner, all together, and everything is all clean.”

“They were lied to,” River said as Zoe and the other’s departed the mule. “The job went south and there was no money.”

“Wait,” Simon said as he dropped his cheerful expression. “What had happened?”

“The loot we were supposed to fetch didn’t belong to Corwin,” Zoe explained as they stepped out of the mule.

“Dumbass got himself caught,” Jayne added. “And that means we get ruttin squat.”

“Oh,” Kaylee said softly. “I guess you’re not in the mood for food.”

“I am,” Jayne said and pointed at his chest. “You forget who I am?”

“I appreciate you preparing a meal for us,” James told her and approached River. “We will always eat what you make. You are wearing your hair differently. Is this part of your costume?”

“Just different. It’s to remind you of the way women used to be.”

“Ah it does bring back memories,” James said as he gingerly touched a curl. “But as you prefer the real me I prefer the real you.”

“You two can flirt later,” Mal finally spoke. “And there won’t be any costume party. We are leaving right now and heading back to Persephone to pick up Inara and we are going to sell those invites and whatever costume materials you hadn’t used is going back to the shop.”

“Captain,” Kaylee gasped and took a step back.

“Sir?” Zoe turned to face Mal She knew he was angry but she didn’t expect him to say this.

“We need the money and since the deal didn’t pay out we have to find some way to make green,” Mal instructed. “River get to the helm, Kaylee you need to head to the engine room, Zoe look for work, James work on your research, Jayne clean the mule and the bay.”

“B-but the party,” Kaylee said. “We have been looking forward to this. We-“

“Were not hired to go to parties or dress up.” He pointed at her. “You were hired to be a mechanic so get to mechanicing.”

Kaylee opened her mouth to say something, but clamped her mouth shut and spun on her heel. She marched straight towards the engine room. Zoe could see the tears trailing out of the corners of her eyes.

“I can’t believe you,” Simon said to Mal before he turned and ran after Kaylee.

“I wanted to dance,” River said and stared down. “I wanted to dance with...everybody.” She fought to hold back the tears before she headed to the cockpit.

“I had thought you were to be a man of honor,” James said in a cold tone. “I had respected you and thought we had something in common, that we were similar. I would never make a promise of a celebration to those close to me and revoke it.”

“Now you see the real me and I made no promises,” Mal said.

James shook his head before headed towards the passenger bay.

“Sir I suggest that you think long and hard about the decision you just made,” Zoe said sternly. “We are all upset about losing out on the money, but you do not need to punish everybody for it.”

“We need money to keep her flying,” Mal said. “We lost money today and we need to eat to pay the crew-“

“A crew you might no longer have if you keep this up,” Zoe warned. “Now I know the other’s won’t mutiny, except for Jayne.”

“Yup,” Jayne confirmed. He had already started to clean the mule.

“But they might quit,” Zoe warned. “Simon, River and Kaylee would leave together and I’m certain that James would go with them and if everybody leaves then even I or Inara would not want to stick around.”

“I-“

“Better think before you speak, sir,” Zoe told him. “I do have a life on Santo. You need to cool down, get something to eat and then speak to me.”  
“I’m going to shower,” Mal said. “We will talk more over dinner.”

Zoe shook her head. Her captain needed an intervention and slap in the face more than he needed his shower, but first she was going to speak with the others, give the girls comfort hugs and sympathy before she headed to the galley for dinner.  
-


	7. Final Preparations

Chapter 6: Final Preparations 

The warm jets of water ran down over Mal’s body as he stood still in his shower. He should have listened to his instincts about the job in the first place. He should have asked for payment up front, or at least ask for half of payment before agreeing to take the job. Ever since that time Badger went back on his deal Mal would find some way to secure the job with a signed agreement at least. He had grown lax in that aspect since their little trip through time. Now he is wallowing in the consequences and his crew his feeling the repercussions from his short sightedness. 

His crew was angry with him. He had failed to do what he had promised to do and was practically forcing them to overtime and not giving them any time off for the one thing they had been looking for. What was he going to do? Just say he was sorry and was kidding about not going? They needed to eat, they needed fuel. Simon needed medical supplies, and granted they could rob some more Alliance hospitals to acquire them, but they needed plans for that and right at that moment nobody had any plans.  
He just had to explain things better, and he would think of the right kind of words to use and start with Kaylee, well he would start with the whole crew at dinner and then one on one apologizing.

The first problem was that his whole crew was not at the dinner table. He was missing his pilot, his medic, and his mechanic. His second, his hired gun and his swordsman were at the table but they were seated as far away from where Mal usually sat. They were also talking while they ate, but as soon as Malcolm arrived they grew silent and refused to look at him.

“So this is how it’s going to be?” Mal asked as he grabbed his food. It was a bowl of soup, some fried rice and molded beef flavored protein. “We stay far away from each other?”  
“Do you really have to ask, Captain?” James asked and the way he stressed out Captain caused Mal to flinch. He was one of the last people he wanted to piss off.

“Where are the others?” Mal asked as he sat down.

“Since all you care about is working the others decided to just work,” Zoe said. Her words were devoid of any emotion, but Mal could tell she was still pissed at him.  
“Look I am sorry about the last minute cancellation, but we need to earn money. We-“ He did not see the large wad of cash fly at him until almost the last second and jumped back as it nearly missed falling into his soup. “What the?”

“Last time on Santo when you dropped me on the other side of the rock I won some money,” Jayne said with his mouth still full.

“Won?” Zoe asked in a skeptical tone.

“Won, stole it doesn’t matter, what matters is I never said a thing about the money and was just holding onto it, but now it’s got purpose. You use that money to keep her flying. You use it so that so we can still go to that party.” He took a long sip from his cup. “There aint no way I’m gonna miss it.”

“That means that much to you, Jayne?” Mal asked. He couldn’t believe Jayne would part with money like that.

“It means that much to the crew,” Jayne said and pointed at Mal with his chopsticks. “You made Kaylee cry.”

“I have some money I have been saving up,” James offered. “It is not much but it should pay for food for a few days, and I will work for free.”

“So will I, sir,” Zoe added.

“I won’t,” Jayne said. “But I’ll steal some more for you.”

“Wow,” Mal said and rubbed his head. “I mean I understand why Simon and girls wanted to do this, and I’m sure Commodore attended similar celebrations back in his day, but Zoe, Jayne you two really want get dressed up?”

“Hell yeah,” Jayne said with a grin. “Might be fun. Gonna be some tasty out there and Little Jayne needs to play, sides Zoe here’s costume gonna be slinky and revealing. I saw the gown she is going to be working on.”

“And all you will do is look,” Zoe said to him with a cold warning tone to her voice.

“I did come up with a fun idea myself,” Mal said as he thought about his idea and how he needed to work on it. “Not too mention turning down this little event might put us in a bad relation with Jonas and he has been the best damn client we ever had.”

“And Inara has the invites and she won’t sell them for any reason,” James said with a smug look. He had only been with them for a few months and he already knew Inara that well.

“I have been a giant asshole and I will suck in my pride and admit my faults. Persephone aint far and we all know that. Won’t use too much fuel and once we hit dirt we will look for work, might even poke Badger and see if he has anything for us.” He took another bite from his food. “Hate to say I was at fault here, but I will admit it when I have to and may have lost my temper an hour ago.”

“May have sir?” Zoe asked and raised her eyebrows.

“Fine I did and I need to make it up to my crew, party is still on. After we finish here I want Zoe to tell Doc and Kaylee to try to eat so they can go back to working on their costumes. Commodore you let River know and before you and I work on our togs we do a little sword training.”

“Gladly,” James said with a pleased tone to his voice.

“Jayne since Inara is gonna be coming back with your premade suit I want you to clean the kitchen, after the others eat.”

“Shiny,” Jayne said before he started to drink the contents from his soup bowl.

“Thank you, sir,” Zoe said as she and James rose up from their seats.

-

It took some time for Mal to apologize to the others and told them that no matter what they were going to have the best night ever at the party. He spoke to River first as he sat next to her and held on tight while they circumnavigated around some space debris. 

“You know I was a Juda de baichi,” Mal said after they managed to shift through the large pieces of rubbish. “You also know what I’m about to say because you are already smiling.”

“I still want to hear it,” River said as she turned to look at him.

“First you might want to put it on auto, or just let her float for a bit.” He pressed the button for her. “Secondly I made a mistake, said things I shouldn’t and shouldn’t have threatened to cancel our plans. I want you to get something to eat and then go work on your costume before you get some rest.”

“It’s almost done.”

“The three of you made a delicious dinner by the way.” He stood up. “And your hair really was pretty tonight. Made your prince in blue armor smile a bit.”

“He liked it but prefers the real me,” River said as she rose from her seat. “Hold all my calls.”

Simon was next and he was easy with just a few words and finally Kaylee.

“Next time a job goes south I’m going to do something to cool off before returnin to Serenity,” Mal promised. “I’ll play some pool, distract some people so Jayne can steal or something and maybe knock back a few. I’ll also make certain Zoe or the commodore will knock some sense into me, hell Jayne has permission to sock me a good one if I ever make you cry again.”

“Still not happy,” Kaylee said as she tightened a few bolts.

“Mei mei, I’m sorry.” He inhaled deeply and held up his hands. “I was an idiot and should have kept my mouth shut, but I felt like I let you down with this job, that I let everyone down.” He sighed. “Remember that time when the compression coil blew up, hurt Zoe, and I made you all evacuate in the shuttles. I felt with that last job the way you did at that time.”

“Captain?” Kaylee glanced over her shoulder.

“I can’t have you poutin now. You pout then the whole ship pouts, but when you smile then the whole ship glows and sparkles the way your costume dress is going to be at that party.”

“Just glitter,” Kaylee said as her familiar smile returned. “I’m not going to have anything glowing.”

“Except for your pretty little face. Now when she is secure you go and get yourself cleaned up, get something to eat and then finish that costume of yours.”

“Thank you, Captain.” She placed her wrench back into her toolbox.

With everyone in a better mood Mal went to his bunk, dug out his sword and met with James in the cargo bay.

“Are you ready, captain?” James asked as he held his fancy blade of his. His stance was a bit threatening and his posture was perfect. He had the tip of the blade pointed at Mal.

“As I’ll ever be,” Mal said and took a deep breath. He had no idea if the commodore was going to take it easy with him or not.

“Now come at me.”

Mal thrust forward with his blade and remembered what he had learned from his last lesson. He was able to deflect better than he had and kept James from disarming him but after a few minutes he was defeated. They paused for a bit and then tried again.

“Your defense is improving,” James said with a nod. “but you still need to work on attacking and your back strokes.”

“I was hoping to wait until I achieve the gold standard in defense before I tried attacking,” Mal said as he picked up his blade.

“You need to learn both.”

“Startin to sound like Inara, next thing you gonna be wearing fancy dresses and whoring yourself out to high paid clients.”

“She is a companion, not a wench,” James said. “Now attack me.”

Mal thrust forward to try and tap James with the side of his blade and of course the more experienced of the two nearly knocked his out on the first try. Mal deflected the attack and tried to stab forward while he danced around. It was a rhythm. He almost had a groove going where he would attack and then block.

They kept up the dance for several more minutes until they were both panting. Mal had even gotten close to disarming James once, but the former commodore had deflected at the last second.

“I will make an expert swordsman out of you, yet,” James while they both sat down on the bottom steps to the catwalk to cool down.

“Everybody wants me to be something,” Mal said once he had caught his breath “I’m a boss, a sergeant, a captain, a big brother and a daddy.”

“Who sees you as a daddy?” James asked after wiping the sweat from his brow.

“My pilot. She sees Inara as a mother and Jayne is that one goofy uncle that everyone has and is embarrassed to have.” That earned a chuckle from the formal naval officer.

“Who wouldn’t be embarrassed to be related to that excuse of a human?” James continued to grin. “What does she see me as?”

“You?” Mal asked. Did James know or not know that River is madly in love with him? Does even he know that he is feelings for her? “A very good friend.”

“A friend?” James asked and Mal was certain he heard a bit of disappointment in his voice. “She only sees me as a friend?”

“A heroic friend,” Mal added and took care to choose his words “A very close, very best heroic friend, who may or may not wear armor from time to time.” It was not his job to play matchmaker and he didn’t want to spoil things. They have to tell each other how they feel. He wasn’t going to do it for them.

“I will be her hero if she needs me to be,” James said as he stood up. “But there will be times when I need her to rescue me. I’m going to wash up and try on my costume.”

“Sounds good,” Mal said as he stood up. He still needed to work on his. 

-

Zoe did not have to worry about the gown. River and Kaylee both offered to work together to sew the material together to create the Grecian style dress. Zoe would just work on the other details of her costume and that involved painting the snakes and while the snakes dried she painted the thin vinyl skullcap with the acrylic like make-up paint. She had selected gold, brown and green with just a bit of black. She also had a similar collection of makeup for her face, but she will wait until the night of the ball to do it up.

She only looked up from her work area at the dining table when someone walked past or to grab something from the cabinets. Nobody lingered to watch from over her shoulder and that was what she had preferred. Jayne had paused for a few minutes to try to guess what she was going to be and always guessed wrong and Zoe told him she was not going to say anything, not until show time.

-

Glitter, sequins, and shimmery beads were all being used for Kaylee’s costume. She had already sewn on the wings and just needed the last bit of details. She was even going to make a wand to go with it and had selected shimmery make up to wear for that evening. She wasn’t going to wear a wig and was going to actually color and sparkle up her hair for the night. She hoped she wasn’t going to overdo it.

“You can never have too much sparkle,” Kaylee said and selected an old broken chopstick she planned on using to make her wand. She wondered if her husband was having as much fun as she was with his costume.

-

“Yīkuài fèiwù,” Simon shouted as the black rubber he was using to attach to his cloth gloves would not stick. He was going to have to stitch them into place instead, except it was going to be a bit harder to force the needle through the thick material, but on the plus side it was almost complete.

Sewing wasn’t too hard, not at all for him. It wasn’t exactly the same as putting in sutures but it did take the same amount of patience and care. He selected a large needle and carefully threaded it before he pierced the rubber and cloth and pulled through. 

The evening was going to be great. Kaylee had told him how at the last ball she attended she had spoken with a lot of nice men who were into machines. Simon didn’t feel a slight bit of jealousy and knew she was only speaking with them about her trade and he planned on speaking with people in the medical field. He also wanted to dance with her and knew his sister would also want to dance.

-

River’s costume was already complete. She studied her reflection in the mirror and played with her hair, trying to recreate the right kinds of hairstyles of that era. She also read about the way the women wore their makeup then looked up pictures. She liked playing with her hair now, made her feel grown up, or at least a teenager. Eighteen was still a teenager. She wanted to be a grown up for herself and for James. She had tried on a hairstyle that women back in the 18th century wore, the types of women James had once courted.

“You looked lovely,” James had told her after he had finished his sparring lesson with their captain. “But I am past that era. I am a man of the 26th century now and I prefer the real River.”

She had felt warm all over when he said that, not just warm but burning from the passion she felt deep within. Her insides were on fire and she had to ask Mal to take over so she could retreat to her room for a few minutes. She wanted to tell James how she felt. She wanted to wait for the right time and the ball would be the right time.  
Until then she would practice her dance steps. She listened to the music from the decade of her costume and danced in them while wearing her socks rolled up. She couldn’t wait to dance with James.

-

James’s costume was also complete. He had had the leather jacket and the wig with the sideburns that would complete the look along with the jeans. All James had to do was to practice his dance moves. He moved his hips in the similar manner as the man he planned on dressing up as, moves that would have earned him scowls and gasps back when he was still Commodore Norrington of His Majesty’s Royal Navy. It was a bit nice to be in a more relaxed time. There were still things that made him blush and half of what falls out of Cobb’s mouth had disgusts him, but he was more comfortable.

“Hey there, sweet mama,” James said as he tried to imitate the voice and accent and even tried to curl up his lip in the same manner. He looked up at the mirror and repeated himself and broke out into laughter. If only those who he had once knew could see him now.

But I am past that era. Were his words to River and told her how he preferred her modern hairstyle. 

He blinked as he thought about what he had said and how River had looked when she greeted them after that disaster of a job. She looked radiant with her hair in curls, but she was far more beautiful with her hair free flowing. He loved watching her in the pilot’s seat while flying Serenity, he loved watching her dance, loved talking with her and being with her and…

James stared in the mirror and blinked as the realization hit him hard.

“I’m in love with her. I’m in love with River Tam.” He placed his hands over his chest. He was in love again and as he reflected back to when he first met her and all the time he spent with her he realized he had started to fall in love with her when they were trying to help the lost colony of Eros and he only realized now how much he fancied her.

-

“You’re a dumbass,” Jayne said as he watched the stupid villain go back for the goo suit and ended up exploding. He didn’t need to work on his costume. Inara had it waiting for him. He was just going to watch movies on the screen in his bunk based on the hero he was dressing ass. The goal was to be as someone you are not and he wasn’t a hero, well not a costumed super hero, especially super smart one and the hero he liked was a big ole nerd. 

-

Mal grumbled to himself as he strung the beads up on the dreads of his wig and fake beard before he glued them in place. How did that guy do it and why? As long as he had it completed Mal didn’t care. He just wanted it done. Once the beads and charms were done he would work on the holster. A little paint here, a little trimming about there and it would be perfect. He had finished the hat and owned the other parts of the costume. The faux hair with the add-ons and the holster and sheath would be last before he went to sleep. He would work on the coat when Inara returned with it.

He wondered what the others were going to be. Kaylee was going to be some kind of princess fairy that he was sure of, he figured out Zoe was a certain Greek monster goddess from her snakes, River and James were going to be something from the same decade and Simon involved something with a lot of black, probably a ninja. Not a single one of them knew what he was going to be, except for Inara and he didn’t know what she was going to be either, or Jayne.

“Sir?” Zoe’s voice was heard from overhead.

“What?” Mal looked up and then bolted up when he saw that he had fallen asleep at the dining room table. “How long have I been out?”

“Not certain,” Zoe said and shook her head. “I do know that the person you are dressing as wore two belts.”

“Nice for you to figure out,” Mal said as he quickly recovered his components. “And I got the other belt already in my bunk. I gotta get this stuff down there now before anyone sees. What time is it?”

“Time to wake up the others,” Zoe said. “Jayne’s turn to fix breakfast.”

“You wake him,” Mal said as he hurried towards his bunk. Can’t let everyone else know, not until the big night.


	8. Dressing Up

-  
Chapter 7: Dressing Up

Inara had returned from her last client with plenty of time to prepare for the upcoming evening She was walking on endorphins when she exited her shuttle and into Serenity. Maximillian had promised a wonderful evening the night before and that was a night at the opera after a fine dinner and his favorite restaurant and then they returned to her shuttle where he had spent the rest of the evening and in the morning he escorted Inara back to his place where he served her brunch: egg white omelets, crispy bacon, fresh berries and homemade crumpets.

“Hello,” Inara greeted as she looked around. She had expected Kaylee to be there waiting for her to welcome her back and ask about her latest clients as usual, but Kaylee was not to be found. In fact there was no one around. She could see that the mule was parked and that meant nobody was out in town on a job, unless they had decided to walk.

“Kaylee?” She was a little worried, especially after hearing about how the crew was lied to and cheated out of their payment and how Mal had behaved, but he also came around at least that was what Kaylee had informed her. She wished her friend was there so she could recount her evening. She loved telling Kaylee everything and the younger woman enjoyed hearing about her clients, but there was no one there.

Her fear disappear when she heard footsteps from the direction of the passenger bay. Someone was coming and perhaps would inform her of the whereabouts of the rest of the crew.

“Hello Miss—Inara,” James had greeted as he approached the steps that lead to the scaffolding. “Welcome home.”

“I was expecting Kaylee. She’s usually here.” She looked around. “Where is everyone?”

“Zoe and River went to purchase more food supplies,” James explained. He had his arms behind his back and he had a small smile. “The captain is looking for work on the cortex, Cobb is actually bathing for once and Kaylee and Simon are together.” He coughed and his ears turned pink. “Alone and in their bunk.”

“Oh I see,” Inara said. That would be the reason why Kaylee wouldn’t be there. “Mal can’t stop finding work. I’m glad he has gotten over his temper tantrum.” 

“I had a feeling he would reconsider. I had offered to give him all my money and both Zoe and I offered to give up our payments if it meant to give Serenity her fuel and keep the larder’s stocked.”

“Of course.” She noticed there was something off about him. He seemed to be swaying a bit on his legs he kept looking around. He looked like he wanted to talk about a different topic but didn’t know how to approach it. “He knows I hold them and I wouldn’t give them up for anything and also I’ll give him more from my earnings.”

“Good,” James said and continued to hold his hands behind his back. “Good to hear.” His voice was a bit nervous. Yes there was something weighing heavily on him.  
“Anything else?” 

“The captain wanted to have lesson with me,” James continued obviously avoiding the subject he wanted to talk. “And he is improving in his sword fighting skills.”

“Do you want to speak in my shuttle?” She gestured back to the door she had emerged from before she lowered her voice. “Privately.”

“Why?” He blinked.

“You have something heavy on your mind and you want to tell someone, but feel like you can’t.” She held out her hand to him. “Anything you say in my shuttle will stay in there. I promise.”

“There is no secret.” He glanced side to side and swallowed.

“You can’t lie to me,” Inara said and placed her hands on her hips. “I may not be able to read minds like River but I know body language and you look like you are trying to hide something like a secret and yet you also seem to want to share what you are concealing.”

“Yes it is similar to River, but not River and I’m not thinking about Riv-“

Inara refused to wait and grabbed his hand and hauled him back up the steps and practically pushed him into her shuttle once she had it locked she looked at him and tried to figure what he was trying to hide or not hide.

“This is not really necessary,” James said and took a few steps and nearly tripped over her aromatherapy machine, knocking it over and spilling some scented beads at least there was no water inside. “Sorry, so sorry.” He dropped to his knees and swept up the beads with his hands.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Inara told him as she righted the machine. “Mal has knocked this over several times and Simon has spilled scented oil when he wanted to talk to me about Kaylee before.”

“I don’t—there isn’t anyone I want to talk about…not really.” He handed her the beads back. “I—I am, uh, just looking forward to tonight.”

“You are covering.”

“It is not,” James said and didn’t look at her as he stood back up. “I mean I am not.”

“Please tell me,” Inara said and grabbed his hand. “Even if I am the only one it might offer some relief that someone knows and shares the secret so you don’t keep it bottled up.”

“It is about River,” James said and ran his hand through his hair. “I feel like, that is to say, that I think I fancy her.”

“You have a crush on her,” she said with a smile. “I know a lot about this subject.” She was going to hold in her happiness and not express how pleased she was that he finally realized his deep feelings.

“Yes you are an expert in love, or at least romance and it’s not just this crush, but I feel like I have fallen in love with her, but I’m not sure she feels the same or would feel the same.”

“Why would you say that?”

“Because the captain said-“

“Mal said that?” She rolled her eyes. She should have known. “What exactly did he say?”

“That River feels we all fill the role of family and that I am a very good friend.” He glanced down. “Elizabeth felt I was a very good friend.”

“Your heart was ripped before, not because she didn’t feel the same but because she lied and only agreed to marry you so you would rescue the one she actually loved. River would never do that. She is honest about her feelings for everyone and would never use anyone in that way. If she would let you down she would be straightforward and not jerk you around.”

“I’m not sure how I would feel to be alone with her.”

“Tell her how you feel. It might be strange if she does let you down.” Inara knew River wouldn’t. If only James knew that River felt the same.

“I need to find a good time to tell her.”

“Tomorrow at the ball is a good time as any,” Inara said. In fact it would perfect. An elegant costume ball would be the perfect setting for love to be declared. It would be like something out of a fairytale storybook.

“Yes that would be for the best.” He placed a hand behind his head and let out a deep breath. “I do feel better that I told someone and I should inform the captain you have returned.”

“Give him this.” Inara handed him a large bundle. “For his costume and here are your shoes.” She placed a smaller bundle wrapped in indigo cloth on top.

“Thank you,” James said and exited her shuttle.

Inara sighed and stretched out on her bed. She was right about River’s and James’s feelings for each other and had a feeling they didn’t know that the other had felt the same. It appeared that James didn’t know his own feelings until recently. She couldn’t just tell them. Somethings needed to happen on their own and she was actually happy that Mal had skated around the subject in front of James.

The loud banging on her shuttle door caused her to sit up right. That would be Malcolm on cue, but he usually just barged in.

“Hey I heard from Jimbo you were back,” Jayne’s voice was heard on the other side. “You got my costume?”

She sighed and hoped that Jayne would at least be dressed and not just wearing a towel wrapped around his mid-section like the last time he knocked.

-

“So you are finally answering my waves,” Mal said as he stared at the screen, or rather Badger’s face on the screen. “Been trying to say hello for a few hours and I was starting to get the impression that you were avoiding us.”

“I’ve been busy all right?” Badger said as he crossed his arms. He didn’t look at all smug as he usually did. He was actually annoyed. “Got a lot on my plate as it is and you are not high on my list of pleasure calls.”

“Now, Badger you know I don’t swing that way,” Mal said in a teasing tone. “Just wanted to know if you got some jobs for us seeing as we are on Persephone.”

“Nice for you to visit, and I might have a job for you, but then again I might not and it might not even be today.”

“Can I get a straight answer?” Mal asked and glared. “Not exactly in the mood for your games.”

“Not playing any games, as I said I got a lot on my plate. I have these two brother bounty hunters who keep going after my men and threaten me from time to time, denim loving wankers, and now the previous lord of the Eavesdown docks is trying to reclaim his throne. Most of the blokes around here are loyal, but I can’t trust them.” Was there a bit of fear in his voice?

“Need help shaking them off?”

“If I think your lot could actually get the job done I might ponder it. Now how about we end this conversation here and-“

“Captain I have your costume.” James had walked up to him and handed him a large bundle. “Sorry if this is the wrong time. I was not aware you were speaking with a possible client.”

“Who’s this?” Badger asked. “New guy? Hiring folk from the old home world are you?”

“Hello sir. I am James Norrington and I have been with Reynolds crew for several months now.”

“Don’t have to be polite with this Hundan,” Mal said. 

“I am sorry, Captain. I felt it would be dreadfully rude of me to not greet a possible client, especially one from Dyton.”

“Not exactly from the same colony are you,” Badger said and squinted at him. “Sounds like a bit of a toft, must be from Angel.”

“You are quite accurate,” James said.

“Sounds like you might be on the educated side and you are for some reason working for Reynolds here. Well Captain seeing how you are getting some brains on your team has made me change my mind a bit as in I will actually think about your offer, now don’t call me and I might call you.” He signed off.

“So that was Badger,” James said and sniffed. “You were right about him. Just wave the accent around and he is eating out of your hand.”

“It was only a hunch from what the others told me,” Mal said and shrugged. “Good job at playing the polite gentleman role.”

“Not a hard stretch for me,” James said. “Do you need me for any other tasks?”

“That will be all,” Mal said. “Go and work on your history lessons. I got a costume to finish.” He stared down at the wrapped up components in his arm. James had given it to him a half hour earlier while Mal was still trying to page Badger. The plan just instantly clicked in his head, even if they didn’t get a job from the hustler they still got to play him and that was the bit of amusement that Mal needed.

-

Inara studied her reflection as she placed the platinum blond wig on top of her head. She did not want to admit it to the others but she was feeling a bit giddy about that night. The costume ball was about to start in a few hours and several members of the crew could not contain their excitement, mostly it was Kaylee, Jayne and River but seeing how excited Kaylee was she felt even more giddy for the ball than she had before.

Things had been mostly quiet on Serenity since she had returned the previous day. She had another client visit and it only lasted a few hours. She was a young woman who wanted her first time with another woman to be special and Inara had made it as perfect as could be. Her name was violet and she reminded Inara of Fess Higgans in both intelligence, and temperament.

According to Kaylee things were pretty steady and quiet on Serenity. There was some good news in the form of man named Allister Pinxter who was the actual owner of the salvage that Mal had pulled out of the ocean. Pinxter was both grateful that his cargo was no longer on the ocean floor and felt sorry that Mal and the crew were tricked. He sent a digital payment over the cortex. It wasn’t the amount that the thief had promised, but it was better than nothing.

There was also a tension in the air surrounding both River and James. River was trying to find ways for her to be alone with James while he was trying to avoid her and Inara could tell he didn’t want to avoid her. He would stand outside the cockpit, wanting to be in there with her and watch her fly, smile at her more than usual around meal times and look at the closed door to her bunk before he went to sleep.

The others seemed to try and ignore it, at least Mal appeared that he didn’t know what was going on, or rather he just didn’t care. Simon was trying to ignore it. Kaylee kept watching the two with hope in her eyes and would share a knowing smile with Inara. Zoe would look with eyebrows raised and then shake her head while Jayne actual asked if it was just him or did the air feel stranger than usual in the ship.

Inara pushed those thoughts outside her head. Tonight she was going to focus on enjoying herself and the evening. She stepped back from the mirror and glanced down at her gown. It was the same iconic white dress the actress wore when she stood on the air vent. Inara applied her makeup including bright red lipstick, dark mascara and even applied a beauty mark. She twirled once before she was satisfactory.

“Is everyone ready?” Kaylee asked as Inara descended down the stairs into the cargo bay. “Oh ‘Nara you are gorgeous.”

“Thank you,” Inara said as she smiled at both Kaylee and Simon. “I knew you would be a fairy princess and wasn’t sure about Simon’s.”

“I’m the queen of the fairies,” Kaylee said. Her gown had an ombre color scheme that started at deep purple and shifted lighter to a pale pink. The bottom part had three layers of ruffles and there were sparkling gemstone like beads, sequins and glitter everywhere. Kaylee wore sparkly eyeshadow and pearly lipstick and added colorful highlights to her hair. Her wings were butterfly like in structure and just as sparkly as the rest of her costume.

“I’m Dyne Cosmo the cyber ninja,” Simone said as he posed in his mostly black outfit. There were metallic blue and silver accents and Simon wore a shiny dark blue mask with goggles and added blue streaks to his hair.

“Not that familiar with comic book characters,” Inara said. “But it is a well done costume.”

“Actually the animated series came first in the year 2067 and five years later the comics were created.”

“I love that he knows so much,” Kaylee said and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

“Marilyn Monroe?” James asked as he entered the bay dressed in tight blue jeans, a simple white shirt and black leather jacket. What completed his costume was the slick black pompadour wig and the blue suede shoes.

“Accurate,” Inara said.

“Who are you ‘sposed to be?” Kaylee asked.

“He’s the king,” River answered as she entered. She was dressed as a 1950’s bobby soxer complete with hair in ponytail and rolled down socks. She had on a white blouse, pink jacket with matching skirt that included a black poodle.

“When did royalty dress like that?” Kaylee asked.

“Not a real king,” Simon explained. “He was the king of rock n roll. Inara, James and River are representing people of the 1950’s.”

“Oh,” Kaylee said and blinked. “Where we ‘sposed to do a theme together.”

“No theme,” River said. “Just coincidence. We all kept secrets and the surprise is revealed.”

“Here I come,” Jayne shouted as he ran from the direction of the crews quarters. “Your friendly neighborhood hero guy.” He was dressed in bright red and blue pajama like clothes that had a black pattern on top, similar to a cobweb. The mask had large white eye spots and there was an image of a spider on his chest.

“What is he?” James asked.

“I’m Spiderman,” Jayne answered as if James had asked a stupid question. “Are you two supposed to be from Grease?” He pointed at James and River.

“How do you know what Grease is?” Inara asked. 

“Momma’s favorite musical,” Jayne explained. “Knows all the songs by heart.”

“I don’t remember reading about this musical from the 50’s,” James said.

“Not 50’s 70’s,” River answered. “Time of no gas, disasters, flashing lights while you danced. The ball shimmered and the floor change colors. Everybody liked roller-skates and the rings that change.”

“Oh that would explain it.”

“Nǐ huì kànzhe tā ma,” Kaylee gasped. Her gaze had returned to the stairs.

Inara looked up and had to take a step back when she saw Zoe in her off white Chiton gown. Her feet were adorned with golden sandals, matching the golden bracelets she wore but it was Zoe from the neck up that had caught everyone’s attention. Her hair was concealed underneath the skullcap that she wore. She had painted on fake scales and covered that with fake plastic snakes. The makeup she wore also made it look like she had scales around her eyes and also wore gold snakes.

“I do feel like I’ve been turned to stone,” Simon said.

“It’s breathtaking,” James said. 

“What the heck are you?” Jayne asked. “Looks cunning that for certain.”

“Medusa,” Inara said. “The headpiece is amazing.”

“Didn’t know I had a bit of a knack for arts and crafts,” Zoe said. “Thank you.”

“Is everybody ready?” Mal’s voice was heard.

“Ready Cap’n,” Kaylee said.

“Yeah get your butt down here before we are late,” Jayne shouted.

“How about we leave the captaining to me, savvy?” Mal answered using that faux accent he used when he was posing as a Royal Navy officer. He approached the scaffolding dressed in a dingy white shirt, grayish-blue waistcoat, dark breeches, thick boots with the top folded over, a large dark coat, two belts over a red and white striped sash. On his head he wore a tricorn hat, red bandana and braided wig with beads and trinkets. His faux beard he wore also had beads and his eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner.  
Inara stared at Mal before she looked at the others. Jayne was the only one who was grinning and nodding. Everbody else was staring with their mouths wide open and James looked like he ate some bad shellfish.

“Oh…my…God,” Simon gasped.

“Wow,” Kaylee said. “Great costume.”

“That took work sir,” Zoe said. “Looks just like him.”

“Hey I know him,” Jayne said and pointed at Mal. “I liked him. He was kinda funny but I liked that guy.”

“I was right,” Inara said and shook her head. “Didn’t know you would actually pull it off.”

“Captain Reynolds,” James said once he regained control of his voice. The color was returning to his face but his expression was still a mix of shock and disgust. “What possessed you to dress like that…that…pirate.”

“Mal is short for malfunction,” River said. “His costume is a malfunction. His brain was not full throttle when he made the decision.”

“Dress like something you aint,” Mal said. “And there is no way in the verse that I’m like him. He got the job done and was interesting, but he was one of the most annoying folk I have ever met.”

“We agree on that subject,” James said weakly. 

“Love the way you all look,” Mal said as someone knocked from outside. “But that would be our ride. So let’s go and enjoy this shindig.”


	9. Lets Get This Party Started

-  
Chapter 8: Let’s Get This Party Started.

“What are we waiting for?” Jayne asked after they stood in between the entrance of the party and the metal detector. Before they had even left for the place everyone made sure that he was not carrying any type of weapon. The only thing they each had was a plastic based transmitter so they would know where everybody was during the party. Mal had even given him a pat down which prompted Jayne to wonder why Zoe wasn’t doing that task and earned a few eye rolls from Inara and James, a warning from Mal and a threat on his little buddies from Zoe.

“We have to wait to be officially announced,” Inara said and pointed to the people in front of her “And there is a line.”

“Why do we have to be announced?” Jayne asked. He wondered where they kept the food in the place. That was gonna be his first pursuit, and then check out the ladies. “I don’t care if people know I’m here. I wanna get to the eating and drinking and looking for the tasty dirty gals.”

“Because other people do care,” James said as he gave Jayne that annoyed glare of his. “The ladies here who are of high taste will not be dirty, nor should they be leered at, This is a polite high society ball and not some beer swilling hootenanny.”

“Ha ha, hootenanny,” Jayne chuckled and pointed at him. “That sounds funny coming from ya.”

“I like being announced,” Kaylee said while she ran her fingers through her bangs. During the ride to the Hammond estate she was extra giggly with words popping out of her a mile a minute “It makes me feel special.”

“You are special,” Simon told her.

“Oh,” Kaylee said as she blushed and tapped his shoulder with her homemade wand. “Me and my ninja prince.”

Jayne had to say something about the two of them and the words were forming, but before he even had a chance to open his mouth he felt a tight grip on his shoulder and he turned to look into Zoe’s eyes.

“Listen to me, Jayne,” Zoe said in a cold tone. “You are to be on your best behavior tonight. You will not be crude to any women, you will not insult anyone, you will not start any fights, in fact try not to talk to anyone. You will not ruin this event for the rest of us. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes ma’am,” Jayne said after gulping. He knew not to push too hard when Zoe makes the threats.

“Sorry if I stepped out of bounds, sir,” Zoe said as turned to Mal.

“No that was good,” Mal said as he adjusted one of the belts on his costume.

“Everyone wants the magic to happen,” the girl said. “To feel like royalty. We will all have the best night ever.”

“I will assure you of that,” Jimbo said to her. He reached out to grab her hand and stopped at the last second. He looked up and blinked. “That chandelier is not really attached to the ceiling.”

“Yeah,” Mal said as he looked up. “It’s hovering. I still don’t know why.”

“Aesthetics, Captain,” Jimbo answered. “I know why but how did they manage it is what perplexes me.”

“Magnets. River can explain better.” He turned around. “Ah here we go.” He handed the invites to the guy dressed a man dressed in full wizard get up with sparkling star printed purple gown, long white wig and fake beard and pointed hat.

“Malcolm Reynolds as a pirate,” the wizard announced as he read from the list. The guy doing this gig was like the butler or something to the Hammond estate.

“Miss Inara Serra as Marilyn Monroe, Mrs. Zoe Washburn as Medusa, Doctor Simon Tam as Dyne Cosmo, Mrs. Kaylee Tam as a fairy queen, Mr. James Norrington as Elvis Presley, Miss River Tam as a 1950’s bobby soxor and Mr. Jayne Cobb as Spiderman.”

Jayne just stared at the guy for a few seconds. Why couldn’t Jonas remind that guy that he hated the formal titles and crap, and he wondered why their costumes were being announced. It took all the fun out of guessing.

“A pirate,” Mal said and stared at his sleeves and his feet. “I thought this guy was known in the history books like those beards and Anne Bonney.” He removed his hat and examined it, shrugged and placed it back on his head.

“Not as well known,” Jimbo said in satisfied tone. “Almost wish I could travel back to just deflate his ego with this bit of information.”

“Maybe I missed something,” Mal said as he checked himself out again and paused when James’ grabbed his hand and pushed back the sleeves.

“Missing the brand and his tattoo,” Jimbo told him. “Slight oversight to be certain, but next time, and pray to god there isn’t a next time you dress as Sparrow, you will remember. There is also the fact he had brown eyes and not blue.”

“I’ll remember that.”

“Yo fellow Avenger,” Melchior greeted Jayne. He was dressed in red and gold metal armor that made him look like a toy robot and flipped back the face mask to show off his well groomed goatee. “Nice threads.”

“Glad you like,” Jayne said as he gave the techno geek a high five. “Where’s the grub?”

“Over there,” Melchior said as he pointed to the long tables at the back of the ball room. “Past Brusque. Enjoy big guy.”

“Thanks,” Jayne said as he followed the direction of where Mel was pointing. He could see several tables covered with actual cloth and loaded up with goodies and Brusque who was wearing what looked like a leather skirt a leather harness that ran diagonal ways on his body and not much else.

“Nice outfit Cobb,” Brusque said when Jayne approached him. “You found your old jammies?”

“At least I’m wearing something,” Jayne said as he pointed at the body guard. “You almost naked there.”

“Roman gladiator,” Brusque explained. “Original sporting event back then they were all death matches. You that web slinger?”

“Yeah.” Jayne pointed at the table. “So what is good?”

“Everything, boss only has the best, but you gotta try the sausages on the little toothpicks, and they brought out the fondue pot, but remember no sticking your fingers in there.”

“I only get burned once,” Jayne said as he selected a toothpick with a miniature sausage on it and plopped it in his mouth.

-

Inara felt like she could relax for a few minutes now that Jayne had been reunited with one of his old loves and as long as Jayne kept his mouth full of food it meant that he won’t say something stupid, or rather nobody would be able to understand anything that he said. She glanced back to the others. Mal and Zoe were talking to Jonas while Ophelia   
Hammond as asking James about how he was adjusting. She had appeared to be wearing a dress made out of monarch butterflies and had more butterflies in the curly puffball that served as a wig for her. River had selected a crab ragoon from one of the passing servants carrying platters with other different kinds of food on them and Kaylee was following after a serving robot with strawberries on it and followed by Simon.

“Inara Serra?” The voice belonged to her old friend Endora and the last time Inara saw her was on the skyplex.

“Endora Rojavek?” Inara greeted her old friend. “It is wonderful to see you again.”

“Your costume is beautiful as the classical lady who you are dressed as,” Endora complimented. She was dressed as farm girl with her hair in pigtails. “Are you with a client?”

“With my crew.” Inara glanced down to see that her friend was indeed wearing ruby slippers. “The Hammonds are a client to the entire ship.”

“The Hammonds are one of the most wealthy and friendly and generous families to live on this part of Persephone,” Endora said. “This is the second most sought after ball to be invited to and I have to say a bit more fun.”

“The costumes do add that bit of extra enjoyment,” Inara said. “Are you with a client?”

“Yes second youngest son of the Peng Yin family.” She pointed to the young man dressed as a scarecrow that was part of the group that Kaylee and Simon had just greeted. “The own Yin Creedance corporation.”

“I can see why you accepted the young hopeful,” Inara said and smiled when Kaylee waved at her.

“It’s not just the money or the legacy,” Endora said. “He loves building machines and fixing anything that is broken. He also likes to make art out of old spare parts. He just loves to create with his hands and well he is skilled in many other ways with his hands.”

“Endora if you are trying to make me jealous I am going to have to say…that it’s working.” She laughed along with her friend.

“I have to say I loved the idea for your costume,” Endora said before she selected a small finger sandwich that was served on a tray carried by the small serving robots that resembled footstools on wheels.

“She was an icon and so is Dorothy. Those can’t be real rubies.”

“They are not,” Endora said as she finished chewing. “Very realistic plastic gems. Took me forever to glue them into place.” She took another bite from her sandwich.

“Did you make the whole outfit?” Inara asked in awe.

“Most of it, but what about yours?”

“I did sew the gown myself. Nearly everyone in the crew made their costumes, even Mal.”

“Captain Reynolds?” Endora asked as she studied Mal who was in a deep conversation with Jonas and Ophelia Hammond “That appears quite complicated. Did he come up with this design himself or was it inspired by something?”

“A portrait of a real pirate from the history books,” Inara explained as music for a slow song picked up and Endora’s client had approached them.

“Endora would you care to dance with me,” the young man asked.

“I am your date for the evening,” Endora said. “But I do appreciate you asking me.” She turned to Inara. “You don’t mind?”

“A ball is not a ball without dancing,” Inara said as she stepped back to make room for the dancing couples. She glanced around the spacious room and watched as Simon led Kaylee into the dance. She looked for Mal and was surprised to see that he was dancing with Mrs. Hammond and moved with perfect grace. She felt a small pinch in her heart to see Mal dance with someone else.

“You don’t mind to dance with me?” Jonas Hammond asked as he held out his hand to her. “I promise I won’t bite.” He chuckled.

“I would be delighted to,” Inara said as she accepted his hand.

-

Zoe was thankful there were people and robots on wheels carrying around serving trays with food and drink. It meant she didn’t have to approach the buffet table where she was pretty certain Jayne was still parked and she could swipe what she wanted as it passed by. She wasn’t sure if she should leave River and James alone not when the two were very nervous around each other, even after the spirited group dance that had followed that slow song. She had selected a small champagne flute. James had selected the same while River chose a water glass.

“This has been quite the bit of enjoyment,” James said after he finished taking a small sip. “Everyone seems to be having fun.” His voice was wavering and his breaths were deep and shallow while he kept his eyes on River unless he turned to look at him.

“Nice to take a break from talking about work,” Zoe said as she glanced towards the Hammonds and her captain.

“Perhaps the next dance would be a bit more rocking and rolling?” James asked and glanced down at himself. “I did practice some moves for my character and I wouldn’t want it to go to waste.”

“Twelve,” River spoke up after glancing around the room. “There are twelve different affairs going on. In eight of the cases only two people on the other side know. The other four are swingers and have permission. It’s not exactly an affair if they know.”

“Read that off everyone already?” Zoe asked, somewhat impressed with the girl’s skill.

“Only seventy eight percent of the room.”

“Did the captain give you permission?” Zoe asked.

“He said it was fine, always be on the safe side. The security system is flawless and Brusque has a team of strong ones, men and women, but it still not enough. The captain has bad luck, always has and prevention is the key. Doesn’t want to be stabbed again.”

“Good point,” Zoe said and nodded. “Keep an eye out and we will stay alive.”

“Staying alive song of the shiny ball era. Sequel to movie where you can see too much of the male growth sticking out.”

James drained his glass from that bit of information and Zoe nearly coughed from drinking and listening to that little tidbit of information.

“There was too much in my words again.” River stared at her feet. “They fall, cant hold back sometimes. I need to work on that, to be better, to be perfect.”

“You are perfectly fine the way you are,” James said.

“I am?” She stared at him. “You think I’m perfect.”

“Yes you, well you are and-“ He swiped another glass of wine and started to drink.

“Might want to slow down there, Commodore,” Zoe told him.

“Sorry,” James said in a weak tone and smiled again when Malcolm and the Hammond’s returned. “Captain I am glad you have returned.”

“So am I,” Zoe said.

“Don’t tell me you three are bored,” Mal said. “I heard the next song is gonna start a conga line. Always a bit of fun there.”

“Just the air is a little thick,” Zoe said and sidled closer to her captain. “Very tense as in the unresolved sexual type.” She whispered and pointed out the two with her eyes.  
“Oh that,” Mal said. “We can start to talk about business.”

“Captain Reynolds?” Jonas spoke up. “Sir Warwick Harrow wishes to speak with you.”

“Hey how about that?” Mal asked. “That’s mosey on over and see how he’s been, maybe get some work, maybe those beagles we discussed once.”

“Sounds good, sir,” Zoe said and followed after her captain through the crowd not looking to see if River or James had decided to follow them.

-  
“So the rash was spreading to the medical staff?” Simon asked. The dances were over and he and Kaylee were amongst mechanics, doctors, nurses and engineers. They have met the McDougal’s, a young couple who have been married a couple of years. Doctor Tatum McDougal was a doctor and her husband, Dennis was the mechanic.

“Young medical students mostly and a few on the nursing team,” Tatum said she was dressed in a white leotard with a blue skirt and sailor color. Her costume had light blue bows on the chest and back of skirt and was completed with ballroom gloves, blue boots, a tiara and a blue wig. “Started at the fingers and worked its way down the limbs to the chest, even with masks and prevention it was still spreading like a wild fire. We had to place the original victims in one containment area and the infected staff in the other. We had to analyze everything they had used and touched while in hazmat suits and it turned out to be this protozoa that was spread via the cotton swabs.”

“The original victims were near the cotton also?” Kaylee asked.

“They were cotton farmers, apparently there was this new protozoa strain that mutated in the pesticide used on the cotton and it infected the farmers and we were using the same cotton,” Tatum continued before she took a sip from her cocktail. “The fact was that it wasn’t spreading from victim to medical staff but it took time for the microorganisms to take effect. Everybody in the hospital was put into quarantine until we found the cure which only took one day and we administered the medicine to everyone.”

“Did they stop spraying the crops?” One of Kaylee’s mechanic friends asked.

“Damn straight,” a different doctor said. “Less they wanted to be sued. The thing is that particular pesticide had yet to be tested on any kind of crop. They decided to start out on textiles first before food crops.”

“That is quite the story,” Simon said and a part of him was relieved he wasn’t in that particular hospital at the time and yet a bit jealous since he didn’t get to help solve a medical mystery.

“That was the most interesting thing that happened to me since becoming a doctor,” Tatum said. “What about you, Doctor Tam?”

“Lets see there was a bit of a battle recently,” Simon said as he tried to think of something to say. “Backwater planet mostly ocean, some say it was similar to Earth that Was.” He noticed the way Kaylee was looking at him and gave him a knowing smile. “After the battle I had the task of healing several people in the firefly. There were a few other doctors but not as well skilled in more modern medicine. The wounds were mostly scrapes and bruises and sprains, a few stab wounds and deep cuts that required stitching. There was one broken arm a man had his hand crushed, Zoe needed stitches and our newest crewmate was stabbed in the appendix and I had to surgically remove it. I know it is not exciting as pretty much a daily occurrence in a hospital but that was the day I had the most patients.”

“The people were very unique,” Kaylee added. “I was there and they dressed and talked a whole lot different. I think that planet was colonized by people of British ancestry. I didn’t like one them.”

“And why is that?” Dennis McDougal asked like the captain he was dressed as a pirate but he had a brightly colored bandana around his head, striped shirt, leather vest, gray baggy slacks and a traditional black eye patch.

“He called Serenity a beast.”

“Wait that sweet little firefly ship of yours?” An engineer asked. “How could he?”

“They didn’t really know any better,” Simon brought up.

“Simon’s right. Those guys wouldn’t have known a 380 calibrator from a 295 model.” Kaylee’s response earned several laughs from the group of mechanics. “Oh one of them had a pet monkey.”

“There was a monkey?” Doctor Tatum asked. “Did it have all its shots, all clean?”

“It didn’t have any diseases if that is what you mean,” Kaylee said. “But it was more polite that some people I’ve met.”

“Sometimes the patient is more interesting that the medical file,” a different doctor said. “What else have you done?”

“I helped deliver a baby and sewed the ear back on my captain,” Simon said as he remembered some of his accomplishments. “I saved the life of a man from cardiac arrest and it wouldn’t have happened if the moron was paying attention.”

“The medical school story,” Kaylee said. “The girl with the hamster.”

“Well it wasn’t in medical school just after I graduated I saved a young girl’s leg and she named her hamster after me,” Simon said with a smile. “That was pretty much it.”

“Wow,” Tatum blinked. “Attached the whole leg perfectly while you were fresh out of medical school?”

“That is pretty much accurate,” Simon answered.

“I’ve only reattached a finger,” one of the other doctors, a man named Hendricks said. “Door slammed shut and cut it clean off. It was pretty easy to reattach but I had to put him under cause the man would not stop panicking.”

“I thought that some places would frown on such a waste of anesthesia,” Tatum said.

“Small town on the outskirts of New Washington.”

Simon was barely listening to them. His focus fell on a woman dressed as a 1920’s flapper who was several feet away talking with other people. Simon wasn’t sure if it was the same person until he heard her laugh.

“Simon what’s wrong?” Kaylee asked and stared at the direction Simon was looking at. “Who is that?”

“My mother.”


	10. The Louse

-  
Chapter nine: The Louse

“Your Mother?” Kaylee repeated the same word her husband had said and turned around to stare at the same woman he was looking at. She had heard of stories of Simon and River’s parents, mostly from Simon but she had no idea if she would ever meet her.

“This is my mother,” Simon said as he licked his lips. “What, is she doing here?”

“I believe she was invited,” Murphy said in an obvious tone. “Do your parents not come out to Persephone that often.”

“Always said it was too border like for her taste,” Simon said and shuddered. “I used to think the same. God I was an awful snob.”

“But you got better,” Kaylee said and took his hand. “Do you want to talk to her?”

“Yes,” Simon said and swallowed. “And no and…it’s been so long…does she even remember us?” His voice dropped off at the end.

“You were estranged?” Dennis asked softly.

“River and I were fugitives and they didn’t want anything to do with us.”

“Fugitives?” Dennis asked and raised his eyebrows.

“Because Simon rescued his sister from being tortured at the Academy,” Kaylee said.

“That place?” Tatum asked and frowned. “They sent your sister there. Do you know how many people ended up disappearing or dead, or in mental hospitals because of that place?”

“We didn’t know,” Simon said. “Not at the time, but she sent us letters and I tried to show them and they wouldn’t believe me. She was in pain. They cut into her skull and brain several times. The damage was done when I rescued her and who knows what else could have been done to her, but I listened and they refused to believe.”

“Trying to turn poor River into an assassin and wanted their weapon back and the fact she knew about Miranda,” Kaylee added.

“I don’t think they actually cared.” Simon asked. “Seemed it got in their way of dinner parties and book clubs and golf games and events such as this.” He waved his hand around. “I wouldn’t be surprised if they acted like we never existed.”

“What?” Dennis asked in a disgusted tone. “Your father disowned the two of you because You rescued your sister?”

“Because I disobeyed,” Simon explained and rolled his eyes. “When you get right down to it it’s because I broke the law, went against the law and disobeyed our father’s orders. They both believed the Alliance to be always right. Can’t ever admit he was wrong, not Gabriel Tam.”

“What about you?” Kaylee asked softly.

“Me?” Simon asked. “I’m fine, fine now that River has recovered…mostly now that she no longer has that secret she carried all by herself. I have you, Kaylee and I love you with all my heart and soul and we have the crew, our family.”

“What about her?” Kaylee asked and nodded towards the direction of Mrs. Tam and her friends as they immersed themselves deeper into the crowd. “Do you want to speak with her? Tell her all that has happened? Tell her she has a daughter-in-law now?”

“It is your decision, son,” Murphy told him. “No one is going to force you to talk to her or keep you from talking to her. It’s your life and your choice.”

“No,” Simon said and shook his head. “Not now. I thought speaking with her might give me closure, and maybe give her the same, but after thinking about the situation and talking about it I see that I don’t need it, and she didn’t seem like she was looking for it.” 

Kaylee kept staring a Mrs. Tam’s direction until she could no longer see the woman and felt a hand stroke her hair. She looked up at the man she loved, her husband and stared into his beautiful blue eyes before she kissed him.

-

“Work hasn’t been too steady,” Mal said as he continued to speak with Harrow and Hammond. Mrs. Hammond was engaged in conversation with Zoe, the commodore had sought out Inara and her friend and he wasn’t exactly sure where his pilot had wandered off to, possibly to use the restroom, but he wasn’t sure. He saw Kaylee and Simon making friends and Jayne was still hanging out near the buffet table.

“More livestock?” Harrow asked with a grin. He had ditched the sash and gone with what looked like green costume that was more suited for one of Robin’s merry men.

“Well there were chickens,” Mal answered. “Stayed with us for a few weeks and then took them to an egg farm. Been moving a lot of cargo and took on passengers. We are also in protection for hire, heck we even helped out a friend of Jonas here and exposed an inside man who was working for the gang that kept on bird dogging him.” He had to pause to scratch his chin it was either the hair in the fake beard or the adhesive used to keep it attached to his chin that was causing the bit of discomfort.

“They are quite skilled at getting the job done,” Jonas said with a smile, exposing his plastic fangs. The man had quite the elegant costume with a satin white shirt, dark purple vest decked out with brocade, black slacks and black cloak lined with purple and a high collar in the back. He eve used make up to make him appear pale and dyed and slicked back his hair. “I wouldn’t think of hiring anyone else for the same tasks that I hired them for.”

“Including stealing a time machine that your boy invented?” Harrow asked and nodded at Melchior’s direction.

“Wait how-“ Mal asked and pointed to Jonas who seemed to be as bewildered as he was.

“I knew about the Alliance hiring out Melchior and some of Hammond’s top scientists and engineers to build a transporter and that they were transporting a few oranges back and forth in time.”

“Oranges, people, ships,” Mal added. “If you could believe all the way back to the 18th century and to Earth that Was.”

“Now that is a bit farfetched,” Harrow said and laughed. “Though you would fit in that time period with that costume of yours.”

“Thanks fer the compliment, mate,” Mal said trying to sound like Sparrow.

“Though they might see through your façade with your swordsmanship skills.”

“I have been informed they are actually improving,” Hammond said. “The newest member of Reynolds crew is extremely skilled and has been teaching him.”

“I like to meet this new fellar,” Harrow said. “Maybe even have time for a sparring session.”

“Love to introduce you to him,” Mal said as he looked around in the crowd to where he had last seen James and Inara.

-

“I feel like I might be ill,” James said as he placed his hand over his stomach. He had been on edge the entire evening. His stomach burned and tickled and it was difficult for him to breath. He had to tell River how he felt, but he couldn’t and he couldn’t be near her, not when she probably already knows since she could read him, if only he could read her. That was probably why she ran off. She knew how he felt and wasn’t comfortable.

“Is it because you are about to confess your emotions or because you also saw Jayne pick his nose?” Inara asked.

“The first part. I am grateful I haven’t seen Cobb’s disgusting behavior.”

“What you need to do first is breath,” Inara said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. “Breath in deeply and try to imagine you are Elvis. He seemed confident to you when you learned about him and watched him perform?”

“Very confident,” James said and posed. He gyrated his hips. “Thank you, thank you very much.”

“Now we will see if you can-“

“Marilyn Monroe and Elvis,” a man dressed as a 1930’s era pilot said as he approached. “Sorry if I am intruding but I have to compliment your costumes.” He was holding a nearly empty champagne flute and James could tell that wasn’t his first glass, far from it.

“Thank you,” Inara said and gave him a polite smile. “Yours is also well put together.”

“My wife’s idea,” The man said as he held out his arm. “Her latest hobby is everything about the 20th century. She’s dressed as a flapper.”

“Like Ella Fitzgerald?” James asked as he remembered what he had read from the 1920’s

“Exactly,” the man said. “You seem quite educated.”

“I have been brushing up on my history lately.”

“I like how you went with the more original look of Elvis instead of that tacky vegas style from the seventies right before he died.”

“Ah the shiny ball era,” James said as he sought out Inara who nodded. He hadn’t reached that decade yet. “I felt the whole decade was in poor taste.”

“There are more to time periods than just fashion and music,” Inara said. “There are books and theater and learning about when certain devices were invented.”

“Well the technical advances made in that decade and century is fun to read about,” James added.

“I have to say it is such a delight to come across an intelligent young couple.”

“Oh we’re not together,” Inara said.

“We are just friends,” James added. “We are both single.” He blinked when he saw River approach them.

“It’s a shame. If I had children I would introduce them to you.”

“You do have children,” River said, causing the man to nearly drop his glass. “One of each and I waited, waited for you to come but you never show and I want, just want to be the same, but it won’t. It can’t because they cut and I’m an adult and not a child, be a child to keep the wolves away, but they always attack.”

“River,” the man spat out her name. “What are you doing here? You should be locked up.”

“Gabriel Tam,” River’s voice was steady. Her expression was an impasse. “ Son of Colbert and Harriet Tam, Husband to Regan Tam, father to Simon Albert Tam and River Agnes Tam.”

“I have no children.” The man’s complexion had faded as fast as his calm composure. “Not since that boy stopped caring about his future and his family and chose to break the law and became a fugitive and you agreed to go along with him.”

“That was not true,” Inara said. “River and several of the other students were experimented on. They were tortured. She was only a fugitive because she learned what the Alliance had done to the colonists of Miranda.”

“And you believe her?” Gabriel asked in shock. “Yow two know and associate with her?”

“Gladly,” James said and stared at the man in shock. How could a father talk like this about his only daughter?

“She threw away perfect future. She and that brother of hers went against my orders and the orders of the Alliance. She was supposed to stay until she graduated-“

“Or be killed,” James interrupted. His own fear and unease and melted away to feelings of anger and loathing. “Your children have done no wrong. Your daughter is a beautiful genius and your son has saved several lives, including mine.”

“I thought had you two figured to be standard upright citizens, but you fell in with these lying traitors to our government.”

“You believe them over your own flesh and blood?” Inara asked. She was just as disgusted as James.

“Where we children?” River asked. Her voice had wavered. “Or accessories for the portrait. You only wanted perfection. To look right, to look better have everything perfect if it’s not perfect you throw it away and wash your hands. Mother was very upset.”

“She is having a bit of trouble forgetting but she will come around, especially when she sees this. My daughter had potential, both my children did and what is she now?”

“A pilot, I fly the ship I take her to find work. My crew is my blood.”

“Let me guess traipsing across the galaxy with a bunch or ruffians.”

“With us,” James said and did not care if he sounded angry. He could feel his hand s clenching into fists. “She is with us and I’m proud to be a member of the same crew.”

“As do I,” Inara said.

“Was there hearts?” River asked. “There were gifts, clothes and I was a princess. I had everything and I wanted to attend. I was wrong, but you can’t be wrong, never and they are never wrong. You say Miranda wasn’t real the news was fabricated, but how can you say and be like that how can you chose to have no heart because they say so and you say so?” Tears were forming. “They broke me. I want to be me, but I can’t and I grew up and I want to be an adult. I been everywhere even to yesterday and I’m in love and can’t say. I work and I want to show all I can do. I can’t go there. Your home is not my home, but I want my daddy.” Tears were spilling and she was shaking, no longer able to hold it together.

“And I will never be your daddy. My children are dead. They were the ones who listened. Who behaved and never embarrassed me.” He pointed at her. “They are dead and you are this little Cuowu that I pray that I never see-“

James shot his fist forward. His knuckles struck Gabriel in the side of the face hard enough to send the older man sprawling to the ground.

“No,” River cried. “Monster has eaten your soul.” 

“You are the most despicable human being I have ever came across,” James said. “Nǐ kěyǐ zài dìyù lǐ ránshāo ma.”

-

There was no mistaking the sound of a punch and Jayne turned the second he heard it. He promised he wasn’t going to start the fight but if he had to he would join in. To his surprise it was Jimbo who had decked someone.

“Huh,” Jayne said. “Bet the other guy deserved it.”

“Do I have to break someone up?” Brusque asked.

“Can I see how this plays out?” Jayne asked. “Might need my help if it gets ugly.”

-

“What the?” Mal asked and turned towards the direction of the commotion.

“Someone got laid out, sir,” Zoe said.

“Looks like we might attend another duel,” Harrow said. “Lucky you are not one of the participants this time.”

“Please don’t be Jayne,” Mal said. “Please don’t be Jayne, please don’t be Jayne.” He turned to where the scuffle broke out. His eyes widened when he saw who had done the punching. “Well that’s a bit of a surprise.”

“You know him?” Harrow asked.

“Yeah that’s my sword teacher,” Mal said. “What the hell just happened?”

-

It was hard to see through the crowd but Kaylee stood on her toes to see what was going on.

“Did somebody faint?” Tatum asked as she also tried to peer over shoulders.

“More like somebody got hit in the face,” Dennis said. “With a fist.”

“How come every time I go to a party on Persephone somebody gets punched?” Kaylee asked as she continued to look. Her eyes widened when she saw who was standing over the struck man. “Oh it’s James. He did the punching.”

“No,” Simon said. “It can’t be.” His eyes grew even wider. “Father?”

“What?” Kaylee asked.

“James just struck my father,” Simon said before he shoved past the crowd.

“Wait for me,” Kaylee said as she weaved through the crowd and stopped a few feet in front of an older man who was rubbing blood away from his nose.

“Gabriel what happened?” Regan asked as she grabbed onto her husband.

“Our degenerate former offspring was invited to this event,” Gabriel said after he finished dabbing his face with a cloth. “Came across one of the former fugitives who thought she could still come home with us and this insane friend of hers struck me.”

“That was not what I saw,” a woman in a cat costume said. “Or heard. You verbally disowned that poor girl and that man was the only one to defend her honor.”

“Father?” Simon asked.

“You,” Gabriel pointed at him. “This is your entire fault.”

“My fault?” Simon asked. “I’m the one who loved her enough to rescue her.”

“You. Broke. The. Law.”

“I wasn’t going to let her die, but apparently the law is more important than the health and lives of your children.”

“Simon, stop,” Regan begged.

“No mother. Don’t you dare defend him. I’m sorry your image of the perfect family was destroyed.”

“What is going on here?” Jonas Hammond asked. His usual calm demeanor was gone.

“A mistake was made,” Gabriel said. “Coming out here to this lowlife planet and here.”

“Well we can remedy that,” Hammond said. “Brusque?”

“Got it, boss,” Brusque grabbed Gabriel by the shoulder. “Let’s go.” He turned to Regan. “Madam I aint forcing you to move but it might be best if you followed.”

“I understand,” Regan said. “I wish it were different.” She followed behind Brusque and her husband.

“Oh no,” Kaylee said softly and grabbed her husband’s hand. “I’m sorry, Simon.”

“Don’t be,” Simon told her. “I had a feeling this day would come.”

“It is my fault,” Jonas told them. “I have done business with your father in the past. I am a bit of a sentimental fool and was hoping for a warmer reception when I invited them.”

“Don’t be hard on yourself,” Mal was right behind Jonas. “Didn’t know what kind of ass the doc’s father was.”

“River?” Simon asked. “Where is she?”

“She ran off,” Inara said. “Just as James was punching out her ex father.”

“Where is James?” Kaylee asked and noticed the ex commodore was also not around.

“He went after her,” Inara said. 

“I need to look for her ,” Simon said. “She needs me.”

“No,” Inara said and placed her hand on Simon’s shoulder. “He will find her.”

“He needs to be the one,” Kaylee said. “He will find her and bring her back and then we will dance and eat some food and have fun.” She embraced Simon. “I’m sorry about your family.”

“Not my family,” Simon said as he pulled both Inara and Kaylee closer. “You are.”  
-


	11. Lost and Found

Chapter 10: Lost and Found  
-

He had to find her. That was the only thought that ran through James’s mind as he raced through the Hammond mansion. The only problem was that he had only been at the place once before and had no idea where everything was or even where River was. The place was large, even larger than Swann’s mansion. The size of the place did not matter, all he cared about was finding her, comforting her and protecting her.

He still couldn’t believe the words that fell out of Gabriel Tam’s mouth about his own children. He just cut off ties because they disobeyed and because he blindly followed the Alliance, no matter what kind of evidence would be shown Gabriel Tam refused to believe. The part that made James the most ill was the fact that there was a time when James was exactly like Gabriel.

“River?” He called out as he continued to search for her. He glanced quickly at his hand. There was nothing broken and it felt great the lay the man out like that. “River, where are you?”

Lucky for him she hadn’t gone far and was at the bottom steps of the stairs in the hallway that was next to the ballroom. She was crying so hard her body was shaking and the sound of her despair was enough to make his heartbreak. All he wanted to do was hold her and allow her to cry onto his shoulder.

“I want to go home,” she choked out between tears. Her eyes were pink and her cheeks were streaked from crying. There was clear trails dribbling out of her nose and her whole face was flushed and still James thought she was the most beautiful woman in the entire building. “I want to be back there, back before they took me apart. I want my books and my toys and games. I want to play dress up and I want to listen to the music and dance and my bed it had awning and purple sheets and the blanket was fluffy. Send me back to before, send me home. I don’t want this.”

“You can’t change the past,” James said softly to her. “Trust me I am living proof of that fact.”

“We took you away.”

“And they took you away and ruined what you had.” He sat down next to her. “I also know what if feels like to have your life shattered, to have everything you had lived for to be removed and it is nowhere as awful as what they did to you.” He placed a hand on her back.

“I’m broken and I don’t know why. I do know, but I can’t fix. The glue is wrong and it won’t work. Sometimes a thing gets broke, can’t be fixed. Nobody wants shattered pieces.”

“You are not a thing, or a shattered pieces.” He rubbed his hand against her back. It was a bold gesture but she needed the comfort. “You are a wonderful and beautiful woman. A kind and dear friend and I’m sorry your evening was ruined because of that man. I-I can’t wrap my head around it. I was a pirate cabin boy for four years before the navy. My father thought I was dead and when we met up for the first time in years he wept. He didn’t care about my past. He was just glad to see that I was still alive. An old friend of mine, he was Weatherby Swann. He would do anything for his daughter and I met Kaylee’s father and Mr. Hammond is a doting father and I just can’t understand how anyone could treat their own children like that.”

“I don’t know and I don’t want to know. It hurts and I want to keep it down, but it can’t. I pushed so hard and I couldn’t pull away. Simon pulled me away and he watched over me and took care of me, but now he has Kaylee and I have no one. I woke up from the hurt and no one but Simon and now-“

“You have the entire crew of Serenity,” James told her. “They are your family and they love you and take care of you. Captain Reynolds is your father now and he might not be the most upstanding citizen but he is a thousand times better a father than the one who sired you. You have a sister a mother, a kind and strong aunt, your brother of course and a uncle who is not bright but cares about his crew and you have me.”

“And you?” She stared into his eyes.

“I well, I thought I had lost everything in that hurricane and even when I was given my commission back I still felt empty and it wasn’t until we met that I felt whole. River I didn’t have anyone until your crew came back in time and…” his voice grew softer and he leaned closer. “I had you.” He brought his lips against hers and pulled back. “Forgive my boldness but I ha-“ He felt her hand behind his head and was pulled back in for another kiss. The second lasted longer than the first.

“I want to be with you, James. I want to be with you forever and I thought you didn’t want and I never read you because I loved you it hurt but I kept from reading.”

“I feel the same,” James said as he continued to stroke her hair. “I never thought I would fall in love again, but you appeared in my life. I love you, River Tam. You are my angel.”

“You are my prince in shining armor.” She smiled. “Mal almost told but he fell over his words.”

“He did,” James said with a sigh. The constricting pain and flutters in his stomach were gone and now he felt like he was going to fly away. “The best thing that had ever happened in my life was meeting you and your crew and coming here. I feel like I truly am a man of the 26th century now.”

“The next step?” River asked. “Slow or fast do we date of should we marry?”

“Well I—I are you proposing?” He blinked and watched as she shrugged. “I didn’t really go on any dates with Elizabeth. We attended a few events, not always together before I proposed but now in this day and age people take a longer time to court and I know in my heart I want to ask you to become Mrs. River Norrington but after a few dates, to ease your brother’s mind at first.”

“His brain is going to explode.” She laughed and held his hand. Without another warning she pounced on him, her lips landing on his.

“This is perfect,” James said before he kissed her again. “Hmm yes.” They paused for a few seconds before another kiss. “I am enjoying this.” He closed his eyes as the kiss grew deeper and opened when it suddenly stopped. “River?”

“Contaminated,” River said as she stood up. “The spinach puffs are contaminated, poisoned. There are many and everyone is in danger.”

“Are you certain?” James asked as he rose to his feet. “Of course you read that off someone.”

“I wasn’t trying to read anyone. They were broadcasting so loud I thought you could hear. We have to go.”

“Time to save the world,” James said and brought his communicator out of his pocket. “Captain we have a situation.”

“What’s wrong with the girl?”

“Everything is better but not for you. There is a type of food called a spinach puff that has been poisoned. River read it off. Does everyone hear me?”

“We heard,” Simon’s voice came through.

“We’ll warn everyone,” Zoe’s voice was heard.

“Hey everyone stop eating!” Jayne had forgotten to turn off his.

Everybody had been warned and James and River had raced back to the ballroom. He wasn’t certain what to look for, probably something green and well puffy.

“Over there,” River pointed to a robot server that rolled past James.

“Got it,” James said and lifted the plate containing round baked bite sized treats that did have something green poke out of the corners. He threw it on the floor and noticed the way the others were looking at him. “I have been informed these spinach puffs have been poisoned.” He watched as two people threw down the pastries in question.

-

“Here it is,” Brusque said as he picked up the largest tiered tray of spinach puffs from the buffet table. “Jayne try not to put the people in a panic.”

“Maybe they should panic,” Jayne said as he smacked a pastry out of the hands of a bewildered guest. “Sorry nobody is dying from food poisoning today.” He saw someone was about to bite into another. “Hey stop that.” He yanked it out of their mouth. “Nobody eat the spinach puffs! They are poisoned!”

“That wasn’t exactly the way I would have done it,” Brusque said with a sigh. “But it works. Keep at it.”

-

“River where are they?” Zoe asked as she kept her communicator close to her ear. “Are they in here? Are they somewhere within the mansion?”

“Guy Fawkes right past the captain,” River’s voice came through loud and clear.

“I see him,” Malcolm said as he ran after the man dressed in the familiar mask and hat. He didn’t notice that part of his sash was hanging to low and he stepped on it as he ran and promptly fell flat on his face. “Gorram cloth.”

“I see him,” Zoe said as she chased after the man in the mask. She could see Melchior was trying to block the guy’s path, along with a few other part guests. She caught up almost immediately and struck at the poisoner in the hamstring before she struck him out with a punch so fierce it knocked off his mask.  
The man landed onto the floor and Melchior pounced on him. Zoe stood over the poisoner and looked him straight into the eye. “We might not have our weapons but I know over a hundred ways to kill you with what little we have in this ball room.”

“Almost got away,” the man said as several people crowded around.

“Obadiah,” Melchior said after he got a good look at the man and shook his head. “Why?” He rolled off of him and muttered a string of astonished curses. “Seriously why? I thought we were friends and all that.”

“I ain’t talking,” the man said and tried to get up only for Harrow to plant a foot on his back.

“Oh I think you are,” Harrow said. “Unless you keep wanting to kiss the floor.”

“I’m sure Jayne and Brusque will make him talk,” Zoe said and turned to Mal who was still had his face planted on the ground. “This is why I prefer costume’s with slink, sir.”

“Duly noted,” Mal said as he raised a hand and pointed up.

“Do you need a hand?” Zoe asked.

“I’m good,” Mal said as he stood up. “How did that damn weirdo get around without tripping all the time?”

“I pretty sure he took extra care to buckle his swash, sir.”

“Next time I’ll be more careful.” He noticed several people surrounding the man. “Caught the guy did we?” He picked up his fallen hat and placed it on his head.

“I caught the guy with Melchior and Sir Harrow,” Zoe explained. “We’ll let the big boys play with him.”

“Sounds ‘bout right,” He turned around to face a dejected Hammond. “Sorry this all happening.”

“I would love for one of my celebrations to go smoothly,” Hammond said with a sigh. “Just once.”

“This happened before?” Zoe asked.

“Not the poisoning, but this is the third time someone was struck in the face with a fist,” Hammond explained. “Once it resulted in a duel and the second sparked a fist fight and Brusque had to rely on back up to break it up. Six months ago it was a ballroom dance and one of the upstairs bathrooms flooded and shorted out one of the chandeliers. The first gala I threw involved my cousin becoming so drunk he decided to streak through the room.” He shook his head and chuckled at the memory. “Sometimes I think people just attend my gatherings just to see what would go wrong.”

“Poisoning food is serious, though,” Zoe told him. “I am certain you never expected that.”

“Are you certain it was only the spinach puffs?”

“That is what we have been told,” Mal said. He noticed several members of the kitchen staff removing the dishes of food and the robots had been called in. “Good to take the extra precaution.”

-

“Did anyone actually eat any of the puffs?” Simon called out at the top of his lungs. “Everyone who had the spinach puffs need to make their way to the bathroom.” He lowered his voice and turned to his new friends. “Does anyone have any ipecac?”

“I have brought ipecac, epi-pens and antihistamines,” Tatum said. “It was in case of people discovering a food allergy they didn’t know they had.”

“I have Nucoci and Sooditox,” another doctor said, mentioning medicine that neutralized poisons.

“All right we all need to stay calm,” Kaylee said. “Now follow the people in the medical profession to the restrooms and we will take care of you and I’ll bring water and that might help.”

“I’ll assist you,” Dennis offered.

Simon repeated the message and few other party guests passed it along, to his relief only five people had eaten any of the puffs and for all five it was just one bite.

“I was about to but it smelled funny,” another person said.

“Do people really hate spinach or something?” Kaylee asked.

“According to Mrs. Hammond they were only just brought out,” Inara’s voice answered through the speaker.

“We still need to treat these people,” Simon said as he led the group dressed as a caveman, a ballerina, a safari explorer, a clown, and a witch towards the bathroom with Kaylee, Dennis, Tatum and several more doctors following.

-

“Now the man is gonna be here,” Jayne said from where he sat on the posterior of Obadiah. “You talkin now or talkin to them cause one way your lips are gonna spout the truth.”

“Tā mā de,” Obadiah spat out.

“Do you ever kiss your mother with that mouth?” Brusque asked.

“Maybe we outta wash your mouth out,” Jayne said and--wait a second that sounded like a good idea to him. “Hell yeah if you don’t talk we’ll put soap in that mouth of yers and it won’t be the fancy fruity sweet soap that folk like the Hammonds or Inara use. It will be the harsh kind that I like to use.”

“I personally will use my own bar,” Brusque said. “The one that touched my balls and my ass earlier today.”

“Disgusting,” Obadiah said. “He keeps pigs like you and creeps like Melchior employed but fires hard working individuals who have the finest of manners.”

“What the hell are ya talking about?” Brusque asked. “You didn’t get sacked. The only one who got the pink slip was Chandles and that was because he got caught pilfering some brandy.”

“He was framed you buffoon. Chandles does not drink and was those two knuckleheads Hammond hired last month that framed him because they didn’t like Chandles because of his orientation.”

“Why do you care?” Jayne asked. “I mean nice that if he was a friend but I wouldn’t do anything this stupid for someone unless we were bunking or some--Shénshèng de gǒu shǐ tā shì nǐ de tā mā de hǎoyǒu.”

“We are in love you ignoramus,” Obadiah said.

“Stop insulting me with words I don’t know,” Jayne told him as he grabbed him by the hair.

“He just called you an idiot,” Brusque explained. “And you might wanna get up. Perpo is here.” He pointed to the small group of officers as they made their way towards them.   
“This is the would be poisoner.”

“Sir can you please get off him?” One of the officers asked as he grabbed Obediah’s wrists.

“Waiting till you cuff him,” Jayne explained. “Don’t know if he was gonna run if I moved.”

“We appreciate your help,” the officer said as he secured the cuffs. “ But he’s in our hands now.”

“Yeah I got it,” Jayne said as he stood back up. “Let me know if you need more help.”

“You’re sposed to be a guest not security,” Brusque told him. “But I’ll let you know.”

-  
“Quite the night of excitement,” Inara said once she caught up with both River and James. The two of them were holding hands and leaning against each other. “First with James defending your honor, River and now with the poisoning.”

“We can all thank River,” James said as he continued to look at River with a large grin on his face. “She is the hero.”

“He was fool to shout,” River said. “Lives were saved?”

“Thanks to the two of you,” Inara said.

“Not a curse, not all the time.”

“It can be a gift,” James told her and leaned down to kiss her. “You are the greatest gift of all.”

“You two are together?” Inara asked once their kiss ended. She felt giddy all over and wanted to jump with joy. She had felt the same when Simon and Kaylee became a couple. 

“You know each other’s feelings?”

“Mommy is not herself,” River said. “Acting as dumb as Jayne. Our two is now one.” She kissed James again.

“You knew she had these feelings for me?” James asked. “And I confessed to you how I felt.”

“You don’t go in between and tell them,” Inara said. “The best way is for it to happen the way it happened. When you tell each other.”

“The magic wouldn’t come true any other way,” River said.

Inara continued to smile as she watched them before she decided to see if she could find the others. Her smile faded when she saw Melchior was setting up a glossy black machine and a screen.

“Oh no, he isn’t.”


	12. The Empty Orchestra

Chapter 11: The Empty Orchestra

 

James couldn’t keep his eyes off of River for all that he was concerned she was the only person in the room. The night was far from a complete disaster now that that he confessed his love to her and she felt the same way. He wanted to dance with her, to feel her embrace him and to kiss her again.

“Oh no he is,” Inara said in a weak tone. “I can’t believe he bringing that thing out.”

“What thing?” James asked as he stared at Melchior in fascination as he was plugging in wires and pressing a few buttons. He was familiar with the screen and what looked like speakers and there was a strange glossy black podium. “What is it?”

“Empty orchestra,” River said.

“That is a high tech orchestra?” James asked as he continued to study the machine. “Or the orchestra is filmed and to be projected on the screen.”

“Japanese empty orchestra,” River explained. “You drink and you sing and it tells you how to sing. There are words and you don’t forget.”

“Testing one and two,” Melchior’s voice was broadcast via the microphone. “I know the events of tonight have been erratic and not gone down to anyone’s plan, but since some of you are still here I think we can still have fun.”

“You gulp!” One of the guests shouted.

“An the ones who stay are mostly either drunk or immature,” Inara said and sighed.

“I know who you are, spud,” Melchior said and pointed at the crowd. “But we are going to do this karaoke a little different. When you get up here and sing it would be a song your character would sing, or a song about your character.”

“Too easy,” River said as she smiled at James. “But I can’t wait to listen. Your voice is beautiful.”

“I will give it a try,” James said with a shrug.

“I’ll go first,” Melchior said and pressed some buttons on the podium. “There are thousands upon thousands of songs here so there should be something and if you need help looking for one I’ll lend you a hand. Here we are.” He stood up next to the screen as a loud electric guitar twang was heard followed by some beats and more guitar music.

“This is a type of rock and roll?” James asked. He had started to tolerate and even like the genre but this type was a bit harsh.

“Very heavy and full of iron and other types of metal,” River added. “British like you.”

“Has he lost his mind? Can he see or is he blind?” Melchior sang. “Can he walk at all or if he moves would he fall?”  
James listened along with his held tilted. He wasn’t sure if he liked this type of music, or song in particular although that guitar riff will be hard to forget.

“If his goal is to help people relax and enjoy themselves I believe it is working,” Inara said as the other guests were clapping along to the beat and laughing.

“So it is perfectly fine not to be able to sing at all?” James asked.

“Exactly,” Inara said.

“My turn!” Jayne shouted as he ran up towards Melchior and the machine. “Yo Mel you got this song?” He whispered into the odd genius’s ear.

“Yup.”

“Should we be afraid?” James asked.

“We are always afraid when it comes to Jayne,” Inara told him as different music started.

“Spiderman Spiderman does everything a spider can,” Jayne belted out. 

Luckily for everyone the song was short and their Captain took the microphone.

“Howdy y’all,” Reynold said as he waved at everyone. “Not a pirate but a specific pirate. He was a real person back in his day and he was quite the character and he walked around like this.” He swaggered around while mimicking Sparrow’s hand movements. “And he would talk like this. Mate you have a nice ship but you are lacking in the rum.”

“He had to be him,” James said in an exasperated tone while he placed his hand against his forehead. “I still don’t know what possessed his mind to be Sparrow.” He relaxed when he felt River stroke his back.

“But enough about Captain Jack Sparrow,” Reynolds said. “Gonna croon ya little ditty that they sang back in the age of sail.” He cleared his throat. “Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me. We pillage we plunder we riot we loot.”

“Elizabeth taught him that song,” James said. “I remember when she was a child and a lieutenant and she was singing that song.”

“She taught Mal?” Inara asked. “He barely talked to her or Will Turner except to get those captures for you.”

“And I am grateful they did,” James said as he remembered watching the screens as the young couple said their final goodbyes and wished that James would be happy in the future. Their wish came true he was very happy in the future. “Elizabeth taught Sparrow that song.”

“But he did sing it,” River reminded him.

“He had sung it yes.”

“And I don’t know how they managed to dance around to those shanty songs,” Reynolds said once his song was over. “I have a feeling though our next performer should be the King himself.” He pointed at James. “Elvis Presley.”

James walked up to his captain, gave him a pat on the shoulder and turned around to face the applauding crowd.

“Thank you, thank you very much.” He typed in Hound Dog on the keys and and turned to face the crowd. His eyes were on River. He listened to music and glanced at the screen. 

“You aint nothing but a hound dog, crying all the time.” He didn’t need to look at the screen. He had been practicing the song for days as well as the dance moves. He swung his hips in a gyrating motion and even reached into the crowd grabbed River by the hand and spun her around while the crowd was cheering and dancing along. When the song ended he let out a howl.

-

Simon carefully put the needle into the ballerina’s arm and pulled out a little bit of blood into the pen like tester. He stared at it and waited a few seconds for it to digitally beep with the results. He smiled when the green light lit up.

“I’m going to be all right?” The ballerina asked.

“You are devoid of any toxic material,” Simon said. “I would book a follow up with your personal doctor to be certain. I am certain the Hammonds would allow you to borrow a guest room to rest if you need to.”

“That won’t be necessary,” she said with a smile. “I can make it home with my boyfriend and I will sleep it off.”

“That was the last one,” Tatum said as she wiped her brow. “Some small disaster usually befalls these parties. I wasn’t expecting anyone that would require my skill.”

“None of us were,” Simon told her. He glanced over his shoulder to see Kaylee was still talking with Dennis. “We should reunite with our crew since I’m sure this event is over.”

“This has to be your first Hammond Gala,” Dennis said with a laugh. “Usually after the disaster the karaoke machine is brought out. Always eases up tension and good for a few laughs.”

“Really?” Simon blinked and turned to Kaylee. “Did you hear that? They are going to have a karaoke machine.”

“Might get to hear you sing,” Kaylee said.

“Don’t think there is enough alcohol in the universe that will get me up on stage.”

“I’m sensing a challenge,” Kaylee said and took her husband by the hand and led him to the ballroom where there was still a decent size crowd and were in the middle of watching Inara as she was singing a classic song. “Oh no, we didn’t get to hear the whole song.”

“Oh,” Simon gasped as he watched the companion.

“Men grow cold as girls grow old and we lose our charms in the end,” Inara sang while everyone else either watched or dance. “But square cute or pair shape, those rocks don’t lose their shape. Diamonds are a girl’s best friend.”

“She’s really good,” Kaylee complimented. “I mean I knew she would be, but it’s nice to hear her sing.”

“Fit’s the character,” Simon said as he and Kaylee weaved through the crowd and paused to where most of their crew was.

“Maybe that’s part of the game,” Kaylee guessed.

“All sing in character,” River said. “Everyone is better.”

“Thanks to you,” Simon said and gave his sister a small hug.

“My turn,” River said as Inara set down the microphone. She approached the machine, typed something in and smiled and the crowd.

“I wonder what song she is going to choose,” Kaylee said and embraced Inara when she returned. “That was beautiful.”

“I wasn’t planning on singing,” Inara said. “But River and James insisted that all of the 1950’s trio sing.”

“She usually doesn’t sing unless she is paid to,” Mal said.

“You almost went the entire evening without insulting my profession,” Inara said. “I thought you were slipping.”

“Don’t have nobody to call my own,” River sang. “Please turn on your magic beam. Mr. Sandman bring me that dream.”

“Beautiful,” James said. “The dream was beamed to me when your sister and I crossed paths.”

“I see—what?” Simon asked and turned to James. He listened to the lyrics his sister sang and eyes widened when he realized what the former commodore meant.

“Doctor Tam I have to inform you of this fact. Your sister and I are in love with each other and I wish to court her.”

“What?” Simon asked, ignoring his wife’s squeals of delight. “What.”

“Don’t give yourself a heart attack,” Reynolds said as he place a hand on Simon’s shoulder.

“No he can’t. She’s my-“

“Adult sister,” Inara reminded him.

The song ended and James walked up to River as soon as the two embraced they shared a deep kiss and Simon wanted to tear through the crowd and land a fist on him.

“His lips are on her,” Simon sputtered. “She is kissing a man. They are kissing.”

“That’s pretty obvious, doc,” Malcolm said. “You gotta let her go and think of it this way. You saved her and healed her. She will always be your sister and part of our family but she is not a child.”

“It’s too soon.”

“It always feels like it is too soon,” Inara added. “But you can’t hold her back. River is in love. You fell in love with Kaylee and it isn’t fair that you can but she can’t.”

“I-I need time,” Simon said. “And maybe a few drinks.”

“Don’t worry doc,” Mal said with a grin, showing off the fake gold grill. “I’ll give him the special hell talk.”

“Yes…yes that would be good.”

-

Zoe watched the events with the karaoke from a safe distance and hoped that no one would try to hand the mike to her. It wasn’t because she felt she was a horrible singer, nor was it because she didn’t know any songs that a gorgon would sing even though that part was true. It was because she didn’t feel like singing period. She was also more interested in learning facts about the case.

“He only applied the poison to the spinach puffs,” Mrs. Hammond said after she and her husband had finished talking with the police. “The only food that he had prepared.”

“That’s good right?” Jayne asked. He was joking around with Brusque since they were both laughing about something. “Nobody is gonna get sick.”

“It’s good for everyone, but we did have to throw perfectly good food away,” Mrs. Hammond said.

“You can never be too careful,” Zoe assured her. “Sometimes you have to take the necessary precautions.”

“Those finger lie tests really worked,” Jayne said. “Maybe use them on those guys that framed his boyfriend. See if they was fibbing.”

“We will be looking at the recordings more closely,” Mrs. Hammond said. “See if Chandles was unfairly fired and I’m pretty sure he was and if still unsure we will have Melchior build his own version of the tests.”

“Will you hire him back if he was innocent?” Zoe asked

“Without a doubt.” She sighed. “Not sure if he would stay with Obadiah, not after what he had done, but then love can cause you to do strange things. By the way my husband and I wish to give your crew a small award. It won’t be enough but it can purchase fuel to get from one end of our system to the other.”

“That will be more than enough,” Zoe said and smiled at her crew. Kaylee was embracing Simon who wouldn’t stop staring at his sister and James who were holding hands and even Inara and her captain were leaning against each other.

“Looks like everybody is hooking up with each other,” Jayne said. “How do long you think it will take Mal and Inara to stop arguing and bang?”

“Jury is still out on that one,” Zoe said. “We have been waiting forever it seems.”

“No kidding.” He placed his hand on her shoulder. “That just leaves you and me.”

“Jayne I am going to ask you politely to remove your hand before I actually move it and force it up your backside so hard you will be spitting it out.”  
Brusque chortled while Mrs. Hammond tried to keep from laughing as she approached her husband.

“Not going to do anything about this hostile situation?” Jayne asked as he stared at Brusque.

“Hell no,” Brusque said. “I kinda hope she does but I also hope she waits so I can get me some popcorn.”

“You wound me,” Jayne said.

“Not as much as she going to.”

“You laugh anymore and I’ll do the same to you only twice as hard.”

“Ever think about what you say?”

“No he doesn’t,” Zoe said as she walked way and approached her captain. “Enjoy performing for your audience sir?”

“I know of several salty singalongs,” Mal said. “Figure to wait until everyone has a go ahead before I take the mike again. What about you.”

“Not really in the singing mood, sir. I am in a good mood, and not just because of the party. We are receiving an award for our little rescue.”

“Reward,” Mal repeated. “What kind?”

“The kind that pays for fuel and food.”

“Wait a second. We did the noble and good thing. The thing any good person would do and not ask for payment and you accepted the cash?”

“I thought that is what you wanted, sir.”

“Of course I do,” Mal laughed. “I’m just messing with you. Good thing we did decide to make a cameo.”

“Very good,” Zoe said with a smile. “Figure things would wind down after everyone has a go at the machine.”

“Pretty much. We’ll thank our guests and head back. Get some sleep and then back to kissing the sky.”

-

The karaoke had gone on for another hour and it gave the kitchen staff enough time to prepare fresh food although most were wary to try, even when Jayne sampled a treat from each dish several decided to wait until they returned home to eat and Mal couldn’t blame them even though he couldn’t pass up a free mini brisket sandwich.

Most of the crowd left the area after Melchior put away the contraption and continued to dj a few more songs. Mal’s crew engaged in one last group dance before they thanked the Hammond’s for a lovely evening and returned to the ship to change out of their colorful duds and get ready for some shut eye.

“I would love to do this again,” Inara said as she sat on the scaffolding looking over the cargo bay. She was still wearing her costume. “I can always let you know when another costume ball is thrown and which planet.”

“Save it,” Mal said. He was seated next to her and had removed the coat, the bandana and the wig. “This was a one time thing.”

“What about for Halloween? I can always look up which planets have the best parties.”

“If it means bobbing for apples and free candy then sure,” Mal said as he grabbed onto his fake beard and pulled. He cringed as he tried to rip it off.

“I have some sealant remover balm in my shuttle.” She placed her hand on his shoulder. “I’m glad to see you having fun for once.”

“I have a lot of fun. What are you talking about?”

“You were becoming cold and distant and hard again.” She watched as both James and River where in a deep embrace. “You have been complaining about everything is changing.”

“Change can be good,” Mal said. He also was smiling and the new couple below them. “I wonder how long until I have to start planning for their wedding.”

“I’m sure it will be low key,” Inara said.

“Good night,” James said to River. “Have pleasant dreams.”

“Nightmares have left since you appeared,” River told him.

“Good thing the doc is in bed,” Mal said as the two kissed. “Still in shock.”

“Naw he aint in shock anymore,” Jayne said. He was standing next to the entrance of the galley. “He’s boning Kaylee in their bunk.”

“We really didn’t need to hear that,” Inara said.

“It’s true,” Jayne said with a shrug and looked down at the cargo bay. “I wonder how long till he slips her the sausage.”

“Jayne go to your room now,” Mal said in a low voice. “You are grounded until the morning.”

“Aye, Aye, captain,” Jayne said and left.

“And the magic is ruined,” Inara said.

River looked up at them, grinned and waved before she headed towards her bunk. James looked up at them, placed his hands behind his back and smiled, lifted his eyebrows once and headed towards his bunk.

“Our little princess is all grown up,” Mal said.

“Where are we headed to now?” Inara asked. “Finances are still slim.”

“Always slim, but now we can still eat probably take on passengers, see if anyone wants to head to Santo. Let Zoe spend time with family, let Jayne swipe some more money and see if we can find some work.”

“In other words back to the usual,” Inara said and stood up. “I’m going to get you that balm before I retire for the evening.”

“Good cause this thing itches.” He scratched at his chin. Things have changed and were changing and he was just going to have to roll with it, just as long as he keeps her flying.  
-  
The End

“Iron man” lyrics written by Geezer Butler

"Spiderman" Lyrics by Paul Francis Webster

“Pirates Life for me” Lyrics by Disney

“Hound Dog” Lyrics written by Jerry Leiber

“Diamonds are A Girls Best Friend” Lyrics by Jule Styne and Leo Robin

“Mr. Sandman” Lyrics by Pat Ballard


End file.
